Miss Malice: The Joker's New Queen
by m1ss.malice
Summary: This story takes place in a post Suicide Squad/post Harley Quinn Gotham. Harley left J for good in a recently released comic, and since then he has been desperately searching for a new counterpart. Nothing could have prepared him for the tenacious and insatiable Madeline Cross who sought him out after a fateful day that their paths crossed and he became the center of her universe.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Malice: The Joker's New Queen

Chapter One

"Maddie…where are we going? We should have gotten to the theater by now." Camille was clutching my jacket sleeve so tightly that her knuckles were stark white. I smiled under the cover of my hood and patted her hand reassuringly.

"I told you, it's a short cut. Trust me." My voice came out as smooth as velvet but her grip on me never loosened. As we kept walking, the faint sound of thudding music could be heard a few blocks ahead of us.

I was so close that I could feel it. My skin was singing in anticipation, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, and every bone in my body was on fire in the best way. The club's sign came into view and I felt Camille stop dead in her tracks, forcing me to a halt with her arm still linked in mine. I let out a huff, pulled my arm free, and turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"You know exactly what!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Camille. Don't act like you're not even a little bit curious." She shook her head vehemently.

"I'm not! And you shouldn't be either!" She grabbed my shoulders and ducked to look into my eyes from under the hood of my coat.

"Madeline," She said my name with such affection that it almost made me care, but I've always been good at getting what I want from people and manipulating their feelings without returning them. The only reason I associated myself with her to begin with was because she was useful to me, and still is…for now.

"Ever since that accident you've been acting so strange. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore," I felt my lips twitching upwards at the corners. She was foolish to believe she ever knew me at all.

"And this obsession with….HIM..." She tightened her grip as soon as she felt me trying to break away from her.

"What would your parents think?" I shook her hands off of me and turned my back to her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm never going to know what they think, am I Cammy?" I whispered, knowing full well the weight of my words had ripped through her chest, just as I hoped it would.

"Maddie…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have – but this is HIS club, this is HIS part of town. You know what happens to girls like us over here…" Her sentence hung in the air for a moment before I began to walk away, stepping off the curb and into the street towards the front doors of the club. I could hear her calling my name, begging me to come back, but only for a moment before my pounding heartbeat drowned out all the sounds around me.

I didn't care what she or anyone else had to say, I had to see him. He had consumed my every thought since the day he saved me and once I heard the rumors and saw the stories on the news, I finally had my opportunity to be near him.

Word on the street was that his right hand woman had finally left him for good and he was desperately searching for someone to take her place. Dozens of girls in their twenties had gone missing in the last few weeks and all of them had been found days later looking battered and bruised with no recollection of what happened to them. The only clue to their whereabouts had come from his signature calling card that was usually found stuffed in their belongings or the pockets of their clothes.

Still, none of this deterred me as I reached the entryway to the club. Two huge purple doors with jester hats for handles loomed over me, and as I placed my hand on the door to pull it open I felt myself swallow the last quiet plea of fear I had. My features twisted into a mischievous grin as I stepped inside, blasted in the face by thick, sweet smelling air and pounding techno music that I could feel vibrating through my chest. I pulled off my hood and coat, letting my thick brown curls spill down my bare back.

It was only then that I noticed the footman. He was massive, at least seven feet tall, with a chest as broad as a pickup truck and hands big enough to crush my skull. He was clad in a purple and crimson suit, with thick, shimmering gold chains hanging down around his throat. To my surprise, he gingerly took my coat from me and jerked his head towards the stairs that led down to the club. I paused for a second at the floor length mirror on the opposite wall to straighten my attire.

I was typically much more modest with my appearance, trying to stay under the radar, but tonight I was letting it all hang out for him. My backless silk halter top clung to my breasts and stopped just below my belly button, my nipples were hard and poking through the sheer material, evidence of my excitement on display for all to see. I turned to look over my shoulder to make sure both straps were tied securely in place across my back before smoothing my hands down the pockets of my jeans. The front of them were covered in frayed holes that started at the tops of my thighs and stopped at the knees but were so tight all the down that it looked like I had painted them on. They were rolled up a few times so the tops of my ankles showed and my strappy heels were in plain sight.

I turned back around to face the mirror, making sure my makeup was still in place. Black winged eyeliner and thick, dark eyelashes drew attention to the sea-foam green color of my eyes, and my lips were still stained a royal purple color. I was hoping he would like it. I fluffed my hair once, making sure my curls framed my face in just the right way, then took a deep breath and carefully made my way down the stairs in my six inch stilettos.

The music kept getting louder and the sticky sweet smell of cotton candy filled the air – so much that I could practically taste it. The whole experience was intoxicating and I felt myself getting dizzy. I reached a set of glittery gold beads hung in the doorway that were letting in patches of brightly colored lights from the dance floor. I rubbed my arms, frantically trying to dissipate the goosebumps that had formed. I couldn't look like an amateur, I had to make him think I belonged here. I took one more steadying breath, then pushed through the beaded curtains and into the club.

It was beautiful, and I tried my best to keep my mouth from popping open as I took in my surroundings. Gorgeous women clad in jester costumes were whining and swaying to the music on shadow boxes, couples were tangled in ferociously passionate kisses on the dance floor, uninterested in any wandering eyes that may catch onto where they were putting their hands. The floor glittered in swirls of gold, purple, red, and green. Shirtless men with collars and jester hats were carrying trays of fizzing, brightly colored drinks in champagne flutes.

To my left was the bar with patrons of all shapes and sizes waving fists of money at the beautiful man and woman in clown makeup that were mixing up drinks, and to the right was what I could only assume to be the VIP area. I recognized some of the faces of the men in their private sections – crime bosses and dirty cops – all sitting next to each other, sloshing drinks and snorting lines while women stripped on the poles in front of them. My body hummed with anticipation as I tried to surreptitiously look for him. This was exactly where I wanted to be.

I grabbed a champagne flute off one of the trays as it passed me by and kept scanning the room. I couldn't see him anywhere but for some reason I knew he was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me from somewhere and it super charged me, so much so that I tossed back the entire drink and stepped up onto the open platform in the center of the room that wasn't currently being occupied by one of his paid dancers.

I started to move, closing my eyes and letting the music direct my hands and my hips. Suddenly it wasn't only his eyes that I could feel on me, but many others. They were burning holes through me like spotlights, encouraging me to keep going. I flattened my hand over my stomach, inching my fingers up under the soft material of my barely-there shirt, dipped down low and stood up slowly, swaying my hips from side to side and letting my plump backside jiggle to the beat.

When I opened my eyes and looked around I found dozens of eyes staring back at me. Most of the couples on the dance floor had stopped moving completely and were looking up at me, the crime bosses and their goonies were sitting in VIP rubbing their hands together and licking their lips. Everyone was looking at me with a hunger in their eyes that I never understood until he became my only desire. So, I kept going. This was for him, all of it, every calculated move, every dip of my hips, every touch on my skin – it was all for him.

The song came to an end and I was breathless. I made my move to climb off the platform and was greeted by many hands offering assistance. I took one, a black gloved hand that pulled me close, steadying me when my ankles wobbled under the pressure from my high heels. Whatever was in that drink had hit me harder than I expected. I looked up into the face of my protector and saw an earpiece in his right ear, it made my heart stop.

" _Oh no…"_ I thought. " _I'm gonna get thrown out of this place and I haven't even gotten to see him!"_

The security guard bent down to speak directly into my ear while he placed one of his hands on my elbow with a firm grip.

"The boss would like to speak with you, follow me." He said and I felt a hot blush spread across my entire face. Beaming with a mix of pride and deviousness that my little dance had worked. He pulled me through the crowd and people cleared a path, stepping out of his way as soon as they saw him. I wondered briefly if it was out of fear or respect – maybe both.

He brought me to a solid red door in the very back of the club that had a toothy, open-mouthed grin painted on it. My heart began hammering in my ears as the man pushed it open and motioned for me to enter. It was dark but I could make out a set of stairs heading upwards in front of me. As soon as I passed the threshold he shut the door behind me, leaving me to navigate the dark staircase alone.

I took deep, steadying breaths, trying to slow my heartbeat and regain some semblance of composure. Ten steps later I was greeted by another door. It was green and had another painted grin on it, wide and menacing. I swallowed and pushed my way inside, stepping into the office of the man I had been dying to meet for months. The man who starred in all my wildest dreams and fantasies. The Joker himself.

His office was surprisingly open but his desk – a large wooden slab that sat atop a teetering house of cards that looked to be carved out of solid gold – was the first thing you saw when you entered the room. I couldn't see him behind the high backed, burgundy colored velvet chair he was seated in, but it was then that I noticed the entire back wall of his office was all windows overlooking the club. I smirked, remembering the feeling of knowing he was watching me, and made my way the sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He swiveled his chair slightly, turning his head to the side, giving me a view of his cheek and just the tip of his nose. My heart started hammering all over again, I inhaled sharply and I saw him grin, flashing those shiny silver teeth.

"That was quite a show you put on, Miss." He dragged the "M" out almost like a moan. His voice reverberated inside my chest and made the lower half of my body warm and start to throb with desire.

"Tell me…who were you performing for?" He turned around to face me and I bit my lip when his wide, manic looking eyes landed on me. My entire body was tingling, I felt like all of my dreams were coming true. My savior…my dark, twisted, sadistic savior was sitting three feet from me and looking into my eyes.

"You." I said with confidence. There was no way I would back down now. Desire was rolling off of me in waves and I think he knew it. He laughed, his infamous cackle, throwing his head back as he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. I crossed my legs and tried to keep from squirming. I could feel my underwear starting to soak through with my want for him.

"Another fan," He said, standing up and walking around to lean against the front of his desk and loom over me.

"Another sweet little girl," He moaned, leaning forward, closer to me.

"Innocent, fresh, corruptible, attainable, sweet, sweet, sweet, but different. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine." He said, looking at me up and down, speaking his thoughts aloud. I felt heat blossom across my face.

"She blushes!" He yelled, then kneeled in front of me, placing his hands on my knees and prying my legs apart. I felt a shock run through me as soon as he touched me, it felt like electrical current was running through my body.

"Tell me, kitten…tell me your name. Tell me why you're here. Tell me why I brought you upstairs….Why you out of all the others I've been searching through…Tell me this and I might keep you, I might make you mine." His hair started to fall out of place, a few green strands fell to frame his face.

"My new, my new, my new. My different. My desire." His voice dropped to a whisper and he cocked his head to the side, staring deeply into my eyes, his fingers digging into the flesh at my knees painfully now. I relished in the pain and closed my eyes for a second, trying to compose my thoughts before placing my hands over his. This was my chance, I had to make sure my answer was perfect.

"Madeline. My name is Madeline and I came for you. You consume all of my thoughts, all of my dreams, you have swallowed me whole and you don't even know it yet. You saved me and you burrowed yourself inside my head and I can't get you out, I don't want to get you out. I'm here for you and I will do anything to keep you." I said, looking at him, trying to make him understand.

"Saved you? SAVED YOU?" He said, letting go of my knees and standing back up again, walking around the back of my chair. My skin prickled in anticipation as I felt him lean over, his hot breath in my ear.

"I don't save. I saved one once, never again. You lie." He said, then laughed. "Liars can be fun."

"I would never lie to you." I swallowed hard, hoping that I don't say the wrong thing to him.

"You would not like what happens to you if you lie to me, Miss." He dragged the "M" out again next to my ear and it made me let out a soft moan. He wrapped his gloved hand around my throat and pulled my head back so I was looking up at him. He squeezed tightly, cutting off my air supply, but I held fast - determined to prove to him that I was what he needed. The corners of my vision started to blur but I never took my eyes off of him, and he flashed his wide, silver grin at me before letting me go.

"Different. You are different, Madeline." He whispered, still looking down at me, and brought his thumb around to trace my bottom lip. "So, so different."

"Different is good. Different can even be…better." I said, reaching for his hand and bringing his thumb into my mouth to bite it, hard. He drew his eyebrows down at me and yanked his hand back then came around the front of my chair and pulled me up to stand in front of him, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I steadied my hands on his chest and looked up at him once more, pleading with my eyes, trying to convey all the things I felt about him. My dark, twisted, sadistic savior.

"Do you like tests?" He asked, running his bare hand through my curls and settling his palm at the nape of my neck. "I'm going to give you a little…test, Madeline." He said before removing his hand and spinning me around, pressing my ass against his groin and his chest against my back. To my surprise he was as hard as a rock and I could feel the length of him digging into my backside. He was impressively large.

"Anything," I said, pushing backwards, trying to feel every inch of him.

"Good girl." He purred and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You might just be the one. My new, my perfect, my different." He ran his hands down my chest achingly slow and I moaned again.

"Please." I whispered but he quickly turned me around again, almost twisting my ankle in the process. I enjoyed the brief sting of pain.

"Not yet, not yet Maddie." He waved a finger in my face, his red lips curling into a grin.

"First, your test. If you pass and speak the oath to me, I will keep you. I will fuck you…" He leaned in so close I could feel his lips brush against mine. "And I will ruin you."

My knees buckled at the promise but he caught me and grinned again. There was something in that smile that made the deep recesses of my conscience scream, a promise of pain and fear and pleasure and love all at once.

"Tell me. Anything. Tell me." I whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He walked me towards the windowed wall of his office and directed my gaze to the VIP area, he was still so close to me that our skin was touching. It was hard to focus on anything but that – still I scanned the section with him.

"You see that piggy in the corner, Madeline?" He said in my ear, placing his hands on my hips.

In the far corner of the section was a portly man in his fifties with a rolled up bill in his hand and traces of cocaine on his nose. He had a girl in his lap and his collared shirt was open at the top, exposing a mass of salt and pepper chest hair.

"I see him, sir." The Joker took his gloved hand and stroked my cheek with it, making me shiver all over again.

"He owes our establishment a small fortune, you see." He said, still stroking my cheek and down to my neck. "But he keeps our operations here off Gordon and Batsy's radar so I can't necessarily kill him, can I?" He asked.

"No, not if he's useful to you for now…" I answered honestly. Why off someone who has helping fill your pockets?

"Good girl," He cooed again, and I was rewarded with a quick nip of my earlobe with his teeth. I tingled all over.

"I need you to snatch that expensive watch he's got on for me. It could cover half of what he owes." I saw the gold watch gleaming in the dim light of the VIP section and smiled deviously. I was sure he didn't really need the money, or the jewelry but this was my specialty and I had a rap sheet a mile long to prove it. I grew up poor with a con man for a father, he taught me the tricks of the trade and all of the ways to get what I wanted.

"How about I take the rings, and the gold necklaces, too?" I asked and he cackled, wrapping his arms around my middle and setting his chin on my shoulder.

"So eager to please. So, so eager…I might keep you." He said. "Get me what is owed, Madeline." I turned around in his arms to face him.

"With pleasure." I said, and before he could step aside to let me pass I took the opportunity to lean in and softly peck his jaw, leaving a purple imprint of my lips there.

He laughed, that loud, demented laugh that only someone as unhinged as he could have. It sent a brief chill up my spine, but I was rewarded with a firm, affectionate squeeze on my chin and a deep look into my eyes from him before I made my way out of the office.

As I was shutting the door I heard him call to me,

"Don't fail me, pet. My new. My different. You won't like the punishment for failure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I snaked my way through the crowd until I was standing in front of the VIP section and glanced over my shoulder at the one-way glass windows of his office. I saw the bouncer touch his earpiece out of the corner of my eye and before I knew it he was unhooking the velvet rope to let me pass by. I curtsied while looking up at the Joker's office before stepping up onto the landing and making my way to the plump old man in the corner.

I didn't have much time to formulate a plan on my way down as I was still wrapped up in my previous experience upstairs but as soon as I approached and the man made eye contact with me I knew exactly what to do.

"You look like a man who knows how to get what he wants." I smiled shyly, coming to a stop directly in front of him. He eyed me up and down, licking his lips with a look of lust on his face. He pushed the topless dancer off of his lap and pat his knee for me to sit down.

"I do, and I can use those skills to help get pretty girls like you whatever they want, too."

 _Disgusting pig_. I thought, but I kept my composure, a suggestive smile on my face as I swung one of my legs over his lap and sat down, wrapping my arms around his sweaty neck.

"So, tell me…what do I have to do to get something from you?" I breathed, leaning in close and pushing my hips into his large stomach. He responded by placing his stubby hands on my ass and squeezing hard.

"You were that pretty little thing up on that box earlier, weren't you? I can think of a few ways you could get something outta me…just depends on what you want, baby." He said. I could hear his ragged breathing and I wasn't sure if it was from the smoking or his weight but it made me inwardly gag. He truly was a grotesque human being, in more ways than one.

I pressed my chest into his face, giving him a full view of my cleavage while I dug my nails into his shoulders.

"I could really use some help getting out of debt. Student loans these days are so expensive, and I'm just trying to become a doctor." I said, using a pouty voice and pulling back to hold his face in my palms, jutting my bottom lip out at him.

He snorted, "Student loans my ass. Good girls don't end up in places like this and if they do they don't stay good for long."

I cocked my head to one side, giving him my best puppy dog eyes while wiggling my tits in his face. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I might be willing to help you out with a couple of bills if you dance for me, baby. But only because I'm a sucker for brunettes with pretty eyes and nice breasts."

 _Bingo_. Men are so easy, I didn't even have to tell him my name and I already had him willing to dig in his pockets for me. I grinned wickedly at him as the song changed to something slow and sexy. I wondered idly if the Joker put it on just for me, I knew he was up there watching.

I began to grind against him, distracting him with the swell of my chest in his face while I undid the clasps of his Cuban link chains. He didn't notice when I lifted them from his neck as I turned away from him and began to whine my ass in his lap. I discreetly placed them inside the hem of my jeans making it look as if I were just touching myself for him.

With my back still turned to him, I dropped down to the floor between his legs and slid back up his body slowly, reaching for his hands to place on my chest. He obliged and began to squeeze and tug on them greedily. I rolled my eyes and quickly slipped the wedding ring and the other sparkling diamond ones off his fingers. I shoved those into my front pocket.

The song was nearly done and all I had left to grab was his watch. I stole a glance at it and saw that it was a diamond encrusted Rolex. I quickly turned around to face him, dipping again between his legs. As I rose, I grabbed his arm that the watch was on and brought his hand up to my mouth, sucking on a few of his fingers. His eyes instantly closed and I could hear him grunt. With his fingers in my mouth, I took my free hand and drug it down his chest, all the way to his crotch where I gave a soft, quick rub. My other hand worked the clasp of the Rolex and as I increased the pressure on his groin I let his fingers fall from my mouth which allowed me to slip the watch free from his wrist and into my jeans.

I cringed when I felt moisture pool where my other hand was, realizing that I had made him cum.

 _Sheesh, I feel bad for this bastard's wife. She probably hasn't had an orgasm since she married him._ I thought to myself as the song came to a close and I stood up from his lap. His eyes opened and I plastered that fake smile on my face again, internally laughing at the stupidity of this sucker.

"How was that?" I asked, biting one of my fingernails between my teeth innocently.

I watched him reach for his wallet and pull out a fist full of hundred dollar bills, I was hoping he wouldn't notice that all of his jewelry was missing since he was still riding his orgasm high. He palmed me the cash quickly, a feverish and satisfied look on his round face.

 _Sucker._ I inwardly grinned as I stuffed the money in my back pocket.

"Sweetheart, you're the kind of girl that can make a man like me go broke." He said. I curtsied at him and giggled, keeping up with the act until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Isn't she, though?" I recognized it immediately and felt my whole body warm over with pleasure. The man I just danced for, however, looked as if he'd seen a ghost. All the color drained from his face and he started fidgeting in his seat.

"Mister J, I wasn't aware that you were here tonight. Had I known I would have already been up to your office," He sputtered.

J walked up behind me and brushed my hair back from my shoulder, exposing my neck and collarbone to him. He leaned down, bringing his lips agonizingly close to my skin. I craned my head to the side, exposing more flesh to him but his gaze was locked on the dirt bag in the corner.

"Oh, it's really no trouble at all, Carl. You seemed to be enjoying yourself so much that I didn't want to interrupt your evening with business." He said, his lips barely brushing my skin as he spoke. Finally, he placed a chaste kiss on the top of my shoulder before moving to sit next to the man and throw his arm around his shoulders.

I had to giggle a little, the contrast between the two men was vast and he looked so funny with his arm around someone three times his size. J looked wildly at me, raising one eyebrow in my direction in a playful manner as if he could read my mind. He turned his attention back to the man in his embrace who looked as though he were ready to hurl. Beads of sweat were collecting at his brow and his shirt was beginning to soak through, a clear sign of nervousness.

"Carl, Carl, Carl, we have a little issue, don't we?" J asked, gripping the man's face and yanking it towards him, forcing their eye contact. He smacked his cheek hard with his gloved hand. "I feel like you've been avoiding me, and I just hate being ignored…don't you, pet?" He looked back over at me.

I didn't realize how quiet it had gotten in the VIP booth, or the four hulking goonies of J's that were standing behind me, I glanced around briefly before answering him.

"I really do…it's the worst." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pretending to pout. My features quickly rearranged into a smirk and I laughed. This wasn't going to end well for whoever this guy was.

"Wait…this is your girl? Mister J…I- I had no idea! I meant no disrespect. We was just having some fun, you see..." He stammered which made J throw his head back and laugh, releasing the man from his grip and moving to stand beside me. I threw one arm over his shoulder and cocked my hips to the side, letting my hand dangle in front of his chest.

"Oh, Carl, you're so funny. Tell you what, I'm in a forgiving mood. Let's play a game." He drew his eyebrows down and grinned wickedly at the man who began shaking his head in protest.

"No, please, Mister J-"

"ENOUGH." J bellowed, pulling out a shiny gold and purple revolver from the holster beneath his suit jacket. I instantly removed my arm from his shoulder and stepped to the side, staring between the two men intently.

"Carl, I'm going to shoot you in the head…if you live, you get a week's time to pay me back, and if you die…well, then I'll just have the pleasure of killing you." He smiled wide and deranged, stepping closer to Carl, while spinning the barrel over and over again until he snapped it shut without warning and pressed it to Carl's head.

Carl threw his hands up wildly and began to cry, pleading and begging for his life. J pulled the gun from his head and placed it behind his ear, scratching his scalp with it while cocking his head to the side.

"What's that, Carl? I really can't hear you through all that sobbing, and I'm growing impatient." He pressed the barrel back to his forehead. Everyone in VIP was staring, the men behind me were blocking the view from the regular patrons but I was front and center, aching to see what was going to happen.

J laughed his signature crazy cackle before he leaned in close to Carl's face.

"Are you ready for the punch line, Carl?" He asked, "I don't remember how many bullets I put in this thing." At that he straightened his posture, threw his head back in laughter, and pulled the trigger. It made me jump, but no bullet was fired, the only sound was the click of an empty barrel. I heard an audible groan pass over the group of VIP's - they were hoping for the ladder.

"I guess it's your lucky day!" J said, clapping his hands together. He opened the revolver and looked inside, there were five bullet in the chamber instead of six and Carl was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of the empty one.

J began to laugh, shutting and tucking the revolver back in his holster and smacking Carl once more on the cheek. He then turned to me and grabbed my hand. The bouncers cleared a path for us and as we exited the VIP section J called out to Carl over his shoulder.

"One week, Carl! And don't forget, I like big bills." And with that he tugged me all the way through the club and back upstairs to his office.

He released my hand once we were through the threshold and we both made our way to his desk. He sat in his throne and I sat in the chair in front of him, pulling out the spoils of my lap dance with Carl. I sprawled them all out on the table, including the stack of hundreds the man had palmed me when I was finished. J grinned wickedly at me to which I shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a good test taker." I said with a smirk, crossing my legs and sitting back in my seat.

"So it would seem, doll face." He put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin in his hands, looking at me. It felt like he was staring into my soul, so I broke our gaze and turned my head to the side shyly.

I didn't hear him get up, but I felt him kneel in front of me and grip my jaw tightly, turning my face towards his. His eyes were wide and manic, nothing out of the ordinary for him, but I saw so much more in them than that. Things I wanted to see, and things I didn't. I knew that this man wasn't capable of love, only possession, obsession, and control - but was I any different? I didn't believe in love. I believed in partnership - give and take, push and pull, up and down, and I believed in desire. Extreme, unwavering desire to please, to keep, to control, to gain power. We were so similar but I couldn't quell the idea that I wanted him to need me, even if he wasn't capable of that either. Still, I wanted it from him. Somehow, some way, I wanted him to rely on me so much that he couldn't picture waking up a single day without me. He was my savior, and I wanted to be his in any way that I could.

We stayed still, staring into each other's eyes, trying to decode the other's mind until he stood and pulled me up with him. He led me to the far corner of his office and pulled a drawer open on one of his end tables, reaching inside to press a button that I couldn't see. The massive painting of a circus tent on his wall flipped over revealing a vast array of knives cradled in a case of red velvet. He opened it and grabbed a long, thin, razor sharp blade that was so clean and silver that the light danced off of it in prisms of rainbow colors.

"Come closer," He cooed and I obeyed without a moment's hesitation. I stood in front of him and he gently turned me around and pressed himself against my back. He was hard again, and this time I moaned loudly. He growled in response.

"Patience, baby doll." He said, turning his face into my neck and breathing in deeply. His cock twitched against my ass. "So perfect…" He whispered. "Already so perfect. Could it be?" He bit the sensitive skin there and I felt his silver teeth puncture my flesh causing me to moan again.

"Would you die for me?" He asked.

I nodded. It was clear that I would die for this man if it meant that he would continue living. I would rather die than live in a world where this beautiful nightmare didn't exist. He gripped my throat with his bare hand, the skin on skin contact sent a shock through me. My head was spinning, he was burning my entire body to flames.

"That's not enough…Would you live for me, Maddie?" He whispered. I pondered this for a moment. Living for someone gave them complete control of you, your actions, and your conscience…all of it. But I didn't intend to live for him unless he was willing to live for me and I knew that wasn't going to be an easy feat. Still, I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest.

"Yes," I said in a breathy voice. He slid the knife's point down my cheek, my neck, my chest, and all the way to my stomach.

"Be careful, pet, before you say this to me." He said, turning his mouth to my ear where he spoke softly, letting his voice send chills through my entire body.

"Once before I was promised this, and once before I was disappointed. If you speak these words then you will be mine forever. I will **never** let you leave." He said, and I knew it was a threat. I just didn't care, I wanted this sick man to be my forever. He began digging the tip of the knife into the flesh of my hip. I sucked in a hiss of air, enjoying the sting of the metal blade.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He whispered and I felt him begin to carve at my skin with the knife, sending me into overdrive.

"Say it, say it, say it." He urged me on. I moaned, clenching my fists at my side before I spoke the oath back to him.

"Please…" I begged and I heard him gasp. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and began to mumble.

"Mine, all mine. My new. My pet. All mine." He was cooing, it made me giggle but he quickly turned me around, gripping my shoulders tightly and covering my mouth with his.

 _Oh FUCK…_ I thought, moaning into his mouth as his tongue possessed mine. Probing, digging, searching, and sucking. He tasted so good it made my knees buckle. He wrapped a steadying arm around my lower back, dipping me as he continued to dominate my lips.

It was over sooner than I wanted it to be and once he stood me upright and I opened my eyes I was instantly aware of the warm wetness sticking to the hem of my jeans. I lifted my shirt and looked down at my hip. He had carved a large "J" into my skin that was bleeding excessively. He must have cut deeper than I thought he did.

He was admiring his work with his arms crossed over his slim chest, and I was admiring the smear of my lipstick around his mouth with a smile. He looked up at me and tipped his head to the side.

"You belong to me now, Madeline, and I'm going to take every part of you for myself. It's time for me to ruin you. To complete you. Come." He commanded, and I followed without question. I was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _ **Just a quick head's up, this chapter is very NSFW. Read at your own risk.**_

J had his hand on the small of my back as he led me out of his office and back into the swarm of club patrons who were still milling about on the dance floor.

As we headed for the staircase that led up to the entrance, J stopped to speak with a man in a well-tailored black suit. He had a sharp, angular nose with high cheekbones, thin lips, and meticulously styled hair. There was an air of authority about him that was hard to miss.

"Richard," J extended his hand to the man whose entire face warmed at the greeting. He looked much younger when he smiled.

"Boss," Richard shook his hand and nodded his head in my direction. "Ma'am," He said.

"Tell Olaf to have someone bring the car around, and start shutting this place down. I've got other matters that require my immediate attention." J said, sliding his hand up my spine and resting it on the back of my neck.

"Right away, sir." Richard started firing off orders in a walkie talkie while J began to lead me towards the stairs.

"Do be sure my car is out front by the time we get up these stairs, Rich. You know how I hate to be kept waiting." And with that we began climbing, him leading the way.

I couldn't stop smiling, looking up at the man in front of me with stars in my eyes. The throbbing pain from the mark he carved into my hip only made my smile grow. I was sadistic in my own right...twisted, damaged, and dark. I hid my true nature under a thin veil, but my freakness called to his, we were two twin flames in the same pit of fire.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, the footman, who I assumed to be Olaf, was waiting for us. He had my coat slung over his left arm and a red leather trench coat hanging over his right.

"Your car is waiting for you outside, boss." He said, his voice a deep baritone - the kind that you would expect from a man of his gargantuan size.

"Excellent, thank you, O." J said as he turned his back to the man and allowed him to help him into his trench coat. He looked at me expectantly to follow suit as he flipped up his collar, so I walked up to Olaf and turned around, letting the giant man help me slip my arms into my coat.

"Remind me..." J said, leaning in close to me, placing his hand on my back again, "to take you shopping soon. Your wardrobe could use some serious improvement." I feigned offense and looked over at him with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think I had any trouble at all getting your attention in this get-up." I said, folding my arms over my chest and drawing my eyebrows down at him. He smiled widely, and to most it was the kind of smile that was unsettling, but to me it was the smile I was obsessed with, the one that I adored.

"That outfit will be torn to shreds by the time I'm finished with you tonight and I don't want to see you dressed again until I'm satisfied."

 _Holy shit._ My eyes widened at his promise, my heart beginning to pound in my chest, causing him to laugh at my reaction. He moved towards the door and opened it for me, bowing at the waist and gesturing for me to pass by. I stepped outside and let my mouth pop open. Waiting for us next to the curb was a chrome colored Lamborghini Aventador. The engine was steadily purring and I couldn't help myself from dragging my fingertips along the body of the car. It was gorgeous.

J came into my line of sight and opened the passenger door for me, which came out and lifted up into the air.

"You like my toy, princess?" He asked, grinning at me.

"It's sexy," I said, moving to sit in my seat. He closed my door gently once I was settled inside. I didn't bother with the seatbelt. I was never too concerned with my safety growing up, and it was a mindset that followed me into adulthood. You can't fear anything growing up the way I did, fear leads to hesitation and hesitation gets you killed.

J took his place in the driver's seat and immediately sped away from the club, slamming on the gas which, in turn, slammed me hard against my seat. I let out a squeal of delight, feeling the engine roar and watching the city pass us in a blur.

I looked over at him once my body adjusted to the speed and watched him drive. He had such an attractive profile. A straight nose, full red lips, and a jawline that looked like it was carved out of a slab of marble. I let myself reach out and run my fingertip along his jawbone and to my immense surprise he closed his eyes and let out a throaty moan. I smiled over at the clown prince and returned my attention to the twinkling city lights.

It wasn't long before he was pulling into a covered garage that was attached to a dilapidated looking apartment building on the outskirts of Gotham city. There were no other cars inside which led me to believe that J owned it.

We kept circling higher up into the garage until we reached what should have been the rooftop. Instead of being open, there was a large black dome that looked like it had been built on top of it. It was well lit on the inside and as we pulled around the corner I saw a dozen other cars parked in the lot - all foreign and expensive, save for an ice cream truck that looked like it had been remodeled with tank armor and machine guns.

We parked next to a walkway that led into the abandoned looking apartment building. I had no idea what was in store for me once we got inside.

"Come with me," J said, stepping out of the Lamborghini. I let myself out of the car this time and reached for his hand as I stood up.

"You like touching me, don't you?" He said, casting a sideways glance at me, growling low in his throat, as we headed towards the door to the apartment building.

"I'm just trying to make sure that all of this isn't a dream." I said, squeezing his gloved hand with my fingers. He snickered.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Once we get inside, you have no say in what you can and cannot do. Understand?" I gulped. It was no surprise to me that he was the type of man who was dominant and controlling, even in the midst of his created chaos, but I had no way of knowing just how much.

"Yes, sir." I said, and he opened the door for me, ushering me inside. I obliged and stepped to the side, allowing him to lead me once again until we reached the only door on the entire floor.

"Welcome home, baby." He said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, giving me a view of the massive penthouse style apartment before me. Floor to ceiling windows stretched the entire length of the back wall, and black and white checkered tile floors glimmered in the pale light from the moon. There was a piano in the center of the room that looked worn with age but timeless in its own right. The decorations were lavish - all gold, and black - and beautiful red shag rugs covered the floor near the couches and chairs of the living room. There was a fire place built into the wall behind the piano that had a heap of glowing embers inside, and a white bear-skin rug was throw haphazardly in front of it. I pointed at it and giggled.

"That cute, J." I said, stepping further inside, my heels clicking against the tile floor and echoing throughout the apartment. I heard the door shut and lock behind me while I continued to take in my extravagant new home.

"Do you like it?" He said, walking past me and into the living room, leaning up against the piano. I kicked my heels off, removed my coat, and followed in his footsteps coming to stand directly in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love it," I gushed. "I could live here forever, and who knew you had such a knack for interior design!"

He removed my arms from his neck and captured both of my hands between his, squeezing them tightly and looking deeply into my eyes.

"Forever?" His eyes glossed over, and I could tell he was caught up in some memory from the past. It tore at my heart knowing that I had just triggered a reminder of her...His Harley Quinn, the infamous girlfriend who left him some months ago.

The weeks that followed the breakup brought nothing but chaos to Gotham. He had gone mad all over again, searching for her everywhere. The body count continued to grow as he tore through the city until Batman got involved. That was my first encounter with the man in front of me, and as I looked at him, I myself was taken back to that fateful day.

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, hitting licks in the uppity part of town, trying to line my pockets with jewelry and cash to get by, when the Joker showed up. He had at least a dozen men flanking him, each armed with machine guns and smoke bombs. The gas stung my eyes and made my lungs feel like they were on fire. Still, I made eye contact with him...I remember it so vividly. His facial features were arranged in a snarl until our eyes locked. He immediately changed directions and began heading my way, looking like some twisted angel of death gliding through the smoke. I wasn't afraid, I welcomed it. I welcomed death if that was what was coming for me.

He was only a few yards from me with his men in tow when the bat mobile came to a screeching halt on the street. It fired off rounds of what I can only assume were small explosives, trying to direct J's and his henchmen's attention back in the other direction. It worked, but I was caught in the crossfire, and a large chunk of concrete pummeled me in the head. I fell hard onto the rubble and rolled over on my back, looking up to see a shock of green hair and a smear of red. My vision blurred and my ears were ringing from the aftermath of the explosion, but I saw him. I saw his face, saw his hand reach out to me and lift me from the ground before my world went completely black.

When I finally came to, my hair was matted to my scalp with blood from the open would on my head and I was laying inside of a dumpster in the alleyway off the street where the confrontation between the Bat and J had taken place. He had saved my life. I wondered idly if he recognized me when I stepped into his club tonight, and that wonder soon turned to hope as I let my thoughts drift back to the present.

"Forever, J." I said, snapping him out of his reverie. He growled in response, his face turned wild and hungry, and in a flash he was dragging me through the apartment to a set of large oak doors on the opposite end of the living room. He shoved them open and pulled me inside. It was his bedroom.

There was a giant four-poster canopy bed against the far wall, with a black wood frame and gold gossamer draped over the top. The sheets were a deep purple silk, messily strewn across the bed - the results, I'm sure, of many sleepless nights. A crimson throw rug was laid in front of the bed, there was a large entertainment center as well, and to the left was the entrance to the bathroom. I could see the polished marble floors, and a massive claw-foot tub inside.

Moments later J was behind me, I felt his breath on my neck as he snaked his arms around my waist, and I brought my hands up over my head, reaching to touch his mass of thick green hair. He quickly caught my wrists and pinned them to my sides, both of his hands were bare and his fingernails were digging into my skin.

"What did I tell you, Madeline? You don't get to touch unless I say you can touch." He said, nuzzling my cheek with the tip of his nose. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, feeling my body start to thrum with desire. He released my wrists and began circling around me like a lion stalking its prey, and pulled a knife from the waistband of his trousers, twirling it menacingly between his fingers.

"I want you..." He said, stepping closer to me, setting the tip of the knife against my lips, "to tell me how the things I do to you make you feel. Do you understand?" He put his hand on my throat and began to squeeze, hard.

"Yes, sir," I stammered, feeling the oxygen leave my body. He tightened his grip, grinning at me with pleasure in his eyes.

"That's my girl," He crooned, and with his hand still wrapped around my throat he dragged the knife down my chest, applying more pressure with the blade as he went. I felt the sharp edge split the fabric of my shirt and scratch the surface of my skin.

"Tell me, pet, how does that feel?" He loosened his grip on my neck, staring intently into my eyes. I gulped down swallows of air and a wave of goosebumps spread across my body that made me shiver.

"It feels..." I said, sucking in more air, "like I'm high." J threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, baby, baby, baby - you're nowhere near high enough yet." And with that he released my neck and reached behind my back, using his knife to slit the straps that laid across my back. The thin material fell to the floor in two pieces, leaving my bare breasts exposed to the cool air of the room and his hungry gaze. My nipples puckered deliciously and I felt a warmth begin to spread from between my legs, blooming outward and up to my chest.

"Turn around." He commanded and I did as I was told. I heard him whistle in appreciation from behind me.

"Such a lovely sight...now, take those pants off for me...slowly." He growled when my fingers began working the button and my zipper. I started sliding them down my legs, and I heard a rustle from behind me. The anticipation of what was to come was making my whole body quiver, and not being able to see him or gauge his reaction was driving me crazy.

I was bent over, pushing my jeans down past my knees when I felt the hard slap of his leather belt across my ass. The sound of it echoed off the walls of the room and I jumped to stand upright, letting out a yelp of surprise and turning to look over my shoulder at him. He was amused, but the seriousness in his eyes made me look away.

"I said slowly, Madeline. Do it again." I moaned. I could practically feel the welt across my left cheek begin to surface as I bent to pull my jeans back up and slide them back down my legs once more. I went achingly slow, sliding them down inch by inch until they were at my ankles.

"Sir?" I questioned, flipping my hair to one side and peeking at him around my legs. He flashed his silver teeth at me and swatted his belt across his palms.

"Don't move." He whispered, and belted my backside a few more times until I was squeezing my eyes shut from the pain. The feel of it all made me moan, and my panties were soaking wet when he was finished. He was going to make me cum and he hadn't even really touched me yet.

"Now, step out of those jeans and turn around," He demanded, his voice was hoarse with want which made me throb and drip even more. I was so, so close. How did he have this effect on me?

I turned to face him and he used his knife to cut my lacey panties to shreds. He dropped to his knees in front of me and buried his face in between my legs, breathing deeply. I wanted so desperately to knot my fingers in his hair and hold him there. There was something so possessive and animalistic about all of this, it was making my body feel things I'd never known before.

"Ahh," He moaned, exhaling and looking up at me from his knees. "Let's see how you taste, princess." And with that he took one slim finger and ran it up the length of my pussy lips, dipping inside to coat it in my wetness. He pulled it out and popped his digit in his mouth, sucking the juices of my desire off and closing his eyes. My knees began to wobble, I couldn't take much more of this. I wanted him to fuck me. I needed it. This was torture.

"Divine!" He exclaimed, and stood up quickly, placing the blade at my throat. "You aren't telling me how I'm making you feel. That's disobeying me. You don't want to disobey me, do you?" J asked, and I shook my head no, causing the blade at my throat to dip below the surface of my skin, drawing out a thin red line of my blood.

"I feel like..." I could barely take a steady breath, "I want your mouth and your hands all over me." And in a moment of boldness I quickly flipped the knife out of his grip and flung it hard at the opposite wall. It struck home with a thud, and he looked from it to me and smiled.

"I see I have much to learn about you, don't I, doll face?" I nodded and he slipped out of his coat and suit jacket in one swift motion, dropping it to the floor behind him. Next he slid the straps of his suspenders down and finished unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside, exposing his beautiful, pale, tattooed torso to me. I let my eyes wander over his skin greedily, licking my lips. Next were his pants. He popped the button open, slid down the zipper, and let them fall to the floor. He had no underwear on beneath them so his cock sprang free, pointing directly at me, throbbing and massive. This time I dropped to my knees, staring in amazement at the sight before me. He reached down and cupped my chin, pulling my face up to look at him.

"Get up, get on the bed, and open your legs for me. Now." He said, and helped me stand on my shaky legs. I obeyed him, laying across the bed, opening my legs wide for him to see my most vulnerable parts.

"Play with it for me." And so I did. I let my fingers find their way between my lips, dipping into my entrance and circling my clit slowly. I propped myself up on one elbow and saw him standing at the foot of the bed stroking himself while watching me. I was growing impatient. I was tired of his games.

"Baby," I whined. "Please..." At that, J pounced on top of me, settling between my legs with both of his arms on either side of my head, staring down at me with a fire in his eyes.

"Let me touch you," I pleaded, and he responded with a growl and a curt nod. That's all the encouragement I needed. I brought my hands up through his hair and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him like I needed his mouth to breath. It was a desperate, passionate kiss. I bit down hard on his lip and tugged, moving my hands down the back of his neck to his shoulders and dug my fingernails deeply into his skin, raking them down his back. He groaned, removing his mouth from mine and moving to cover one of my nipples with it instead, while he pinched and tugged at the other with his fingers.

I arched my back, pushing my chest against him, relishing in the feel of his mouth on my body. He moved one hand between my legs and roughly shoved two fingers inside me, causing me to cry out in a mix of shock and pain. His fingers slammed into me over and over again, and he curled them inside of me, pressing his digits against the squishy mound of tissue on my upper wall. I was so close to cumming already, I could feel my body build up, threatening to spill over and drive me into oblivion. He bit down hard on my nipple and I yelled, letting my orgasm take me. My entire body started to quiver and I felt my juices gush out onto his fingers.

"My, my my," He said, bringing his fingers up to my mouth. I opened, allowing him to push them inside so I could taste myself. I stared directly into his eyes as I did so, and he grinned that wide, unhinged smile at me in response. When I was finished, he tangled his fingers in my wild mass of curls and ran his thumb across my cheekbone.

"I'm going to fuck you now," He murmured, hovering his lips at my earlobe. "I'm going to fuck you hard, and I'm not going to stop until I've spilled every last drop of cum inside that delectable pussy of yours. Do you understand me?" I moaned, and my pussy started throbbing all over again.

"Yes, daddy." He removed himself from between my legs and off the bed, and I quickly got on all fours, scooting myself to the edge for him. I buried my face in the mattress and reached back to spread myself open even wider for him. I heard him growl, and I realized that I loved hearing him make that sound.

Moments later he was dragging the tip of his cock up and down the entrance of my sex, teasing me with it. I let out a whimper in response. I could hear the slicking sound of my dripping pussy as he did, I was so ready for him to fill me, and without warning he shoved himself inside to the hilt. I felt a deliciously painful pinch as he stretched me to my limits, causing me to stop spreading myself and dig my fingers into the sheets, gripping them tightly.

His hands found their wait to my waist and he dug his fingers into the sensitive skin there as he continued his assault on my pussy. He was pounding into me so hard that my vision started to blur as my eyes began rolling backwards. I was moaning and panting, calling his name, completely unhinged and free, floating on the ceiling as his guttural moans mixed with my cries of pleasure. He smacked my ass hard, digging his fingers back into my hips.

"You like how I feel inside you, pet?" He asked, his voice sounded raw around the edges as if he were reaching his peak.

"Yes, daddy - FUCK!" I cried as his pace quickened into deep, fast strokes. "You feel so good, baby, plea-" He smacked my ass again.

"That's right, baby, take it all. Tell me you're mine. Tell me you belong to me." J commanded, never slowing his pace. His hands left my waist and I felt him rake his nails down the length of my back, leaving behind a hot, but welcomed sting.

"I'm yours, J." I choked out between my desperate moans. "I belong to you, this body belongs to you," He smacked my ass again as I started pressing my hips backwards to meet each of his strokes.

"I want all of you, not just your body, and you're gonna fucking give it to me. Do you understand me?" I tried to speak but I was so overwhelmed by the sensations of him fucking me that I couldn't find my voice. He immediately stopped thrusting and yanked a handful of my hair back, causing my neck to crane upwards.

"I SAID do you understand me, Madeline?" He took his free hand and smacked the side of my face hard and I could barely feel it, I was in ecstasy.

"Yes," I said, breathless. He slapped my face again, harder this time.

"Yes, WHAT?" J growled. "You can address me as sir, but I will also accept daddy." I bit my lip, my neck and scalp were starting to hurt due to the strain of his hand pulling my hair back so tightly.

"Yes, sir, please-" Once again I found myself teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

"Please, what?" Another slap, but still no movement from his hips, he stood completely still behind me, his cock buried deeply in my pussy.

"Fuck me..." Slap. "Own me..." Slap. I felt the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and I smirked. "Ruin me..." With that he stroked my cheek so gently it made me flinch. He cackled from behind me.

"Oh my sweet, my new, my desire. You are perfect." He released my hair and started grinding his hips in slow circles, his cock pressing against all my walls before he pulled out almost completely and slammed back inside - returning to his impossibly fast pace. I could tell by all the growls coming from his throat that he was about to cum, and so was I.

Two more quick pumps then I felt his hot, sticky cum pour out and fill me, his cock twitching against the inside of my pussy. That's all it took to send me spiraling out of control, cumming along with him. When he was finished, he slid out of me and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder blade. I took that as my cue to collapse on the bed, with him crawling up to lay beside me.

"May I touch you now?" I asked, trying to catch my breath and come down from the high of his sex. He laughed, folding his arms behind his head, while looking up at the ceiling.

"You catch on quick, don't you? Yes, you may touch me now." I rolled onto my side and began to trace patterns into the soft, stark white skin of his stomach and chest, resting my head on his shoulder as I did. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, in complete silence, utterly spent.

My eyes were beginning to get heavy and I noticed the morning light starting to break through the last traces of the night sky. When I finally gave in and let eyes close completely I felt J untangle himself from me, stroke my temple, and get off the bed.

"Daddy has some work to do, princess. Get some rest, you're going to need it. I'm not finished with you yet." I drifted off into sleep with a smile on my face, completely spent, sore, and satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When I opened my eyes some hours later I was pleased to see the delicate gold gossamer above me and feel the softness of silk sheets on my skin. I stretched my arms above my head and arched my back, which sent me into a blissful reverie of the night before when my muscles screamed in protest as they were still sore from all the fun we had.

I rolled out of the bed and as I stood up I noticed a small box wrapped in silver and black wrapping paper with a big purple bow on top sitting on the nightstand. There was a tag attached with a messily scrawled "M" on it. My cheeks warmed over as I reached for it, setting the bow aside and unwrapping the paper delicately. Inside was a red leather jewelry box from Cartier. I shook my head, letting a full grin spread across my face. I eagerly lifted the top of the box open and was rewarded with a pop of confetti and glitter in my face. I shook my head, laughing as I wiped the stray bits off my face and plucked what was left out of my tangled hair.

 _Only J..._ I thought with affection and finally looked at what was inside. It was a thick black band of velvet with a delicate silver clasp at the back. A diamond encrusted "J" dangled from the front of it and it was sparkling brightly from the light of the afternoon sun that was pouring into the room. It was a gorgeous, and completely lavish choker. I shuddered to think what he must have paid for this trinket, but it was the first nice piece of jewelry I had even been given in my life. I ran my fingertips over the pendant before closing the box and making my way to the bathroom.

I was surprised to see that all my shredded and discarded clothes were no longer on the floor, and neither were J's.

 _I wonder if he has a housekeeper._ I thought to myself and laughed at the idea.

 _Where do crime bosses and evil masterminds even find them? I bet they get paid a fortune...after signing a serious NDA and probably taking some sort of blood oath of course._ I laughed again and tiptoed across the marble floor of the bathroom to the tub. I turned the water on hot and looked around for the things I would need to get cleaned up.

As the water ran I finally took a good look at myself in the mirror and blushed a deep red. I looked a little worse for wear. The "J" that was carved into my hip had scabbed over but bits of dried blood were smeared across my lower stomach. I had a faint cut down my neck, and an indention from J's silver teeth that had already turned into a purplish bruise. The corner of my mouth was swollen and bruised from where he had hit me. I could see the imprints of his fingertips on my throat and my hips, and when I turned around there were angry red scratches that ran down the length of my back. I smiled deviously into the mirror and started digging around for bubble bath, soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

His bathroom had a double sink, and as I searched through the drawers and cabinets of the left one I found nothing but men's toiletries. Shaving razors, after shave, delicious smelling deodorant, and the like but nothing that I could use. I sauntered over to the right sink and felt my stomach drop. As I opened the drawers I saw the evidence of **her** everywhere. Red and black hair ribbons, perfumes, makeup, lotion, wadded up panty hose, expensive face creams and hair products. I cringed, my displeasure quickly turning to anger.

 _This is bullshit._ I grabbed the things I needed from her side of the bathroom and slammed the drawers shut, dumping them into the wire shelf that hung off the side of the claw-footed tub. It was halfway full of steaming hot water by then so I dumped some expensive French bubble bath in and threw the bottle all the way into the bedroom. Quickly, I dunked myself into the tub, gritting my teeth together as the water stung all of my cuts and raw skin.

I sat there, turning the water off once it was full, and seethed. It had been **months** since she left. **MONTHS.** Yet he was still keeping her things around like some creepy, obsessive shrine? Not if I'm here. I roughly scrubbed my skin off, washing away all the filth of last night. Once the water was murky with dirt I let it drain out, rinsed out the tub, and filled it back up again so I could wash the tangles and sweat out of my hair.

After everything he said and did to me, all the twisted promises, and I find this? And that gaudy necklace he gave me! Was that supposed to distract me? Did he honestly think I wasn't going to find all of her shit everywhere? My mind was racing a mile a minute as I scrubbed my hair clean and coated it with conditioner. Once I was finished I drained the tub and stepped out carefully onto the floor, tracking water as I went, looking for a towel to cover up with.

I took one of her old brushes, still matted with her tacky blonde hair, and yanked it through my own - ripping out strands as I tried to rid the tangles from my thick, brown mane. I found a hair tie in one of the drawers and piled my hair up into a messy bun. When I was finished with that I put some toothpaste on my finger and buffed my teeth with it. I wasn't about to use her toothbrush, or his for that matter. I rinsed, spit, and immediately began collecting her things from the drawers.

I walked back and forth from the bathroom into the bedroom with piles of her things, throwing them on his bed. Once I was sure everything that belonged to her was gone from the bathroom, I began digging through J's bedroom. I found her lingerie, her pajamas, t shirts, and jeans. Hell, there was an entire dresser of her things in here! Pistols and knives stashed in each drawer - I chucked those on the bed as well and went to clear out the closet. To my utter frustration I saw that there were two separate closets which made me groan. My face was hot with anger. I opened the first closet and saw all of J's shiny shoes and tailored suits and slammed that door shut, my eyes honing in on the other closet door beside it.

The inside was massive, of course, with cubby holes filled with shoes and purses, and rows of pretty dresses, blouses, skirts, and jackets hung neatly along the walls. There was a row of small, rectangular shaped drawers and I opened them to find masses of beautiful jewelry inside each one. I used one of her many purses to shove all of it inside and began grabbing as many things as I could carry to add to the growing pile on top of his bed. When I had finally cleared everything out I sagged against the closet wall and let out a scream, crumpling to the floor and hugging my knees to my chest.

I was seeing red, I had to get the fuck out of there before I started tearing up his things next. I went into his closet and grabbed one of his many silk robes and wrapped up in it, leaving my wet towel on the floor behind me. Before I left his room, however, I grabbed the Cartier box off the nightstand and set it neatly on top of the large pile of Harley's belongings on his bed.

I stormed out of the bedroom, letting the heavy oak doors slam behind me, and started to prowl around the apartment. It was clear that no one was home. I passed the piano, the fireplace, and that bullshit bear-skin rug he probably fucked her a hundred times on, and ended up finding the kitchen. I was starving. I pulled open the refrigerator and found it fully stocked. I grabbed a bottle of water, and a cluster of cold grapes, slamming the door shut when I was finished. I kept walking, popping grapes in my mouth as I explored the rest of the sprawling apartment.

I found two more bedrooms bare of any furniture save for a four poster bed in each, an office that was so chaotic inside that I was sure you could never find what you needed, and lastly a door with a giant red "X" painted on it. I shoved the door open and it was pitch black, but when I stepped through the doorway the inside lit up to reveal what I could only assume to be a training room.

There were targets painted on some of the walls, with deep groves and indentions from years of use, punching bags hung in the corners, weight lifting equipment was scattered about, thick black mats for hand-to-hand combat were laid out on the floor, ropes hung down from the ceiling, a balance beam stood in the center of the room, and there were rows and rows of weapons hung along the farthest wall. I was at home instantly.

My father was a con artist, a thief, and at times a hired hitman who taught me all the tricks of the trade - including how to fight - starting when I was only a little girl. While most seven year olds were playing with Barbie's and getting their hair braided, I was learning how to box, throw knives, how to crack a safe, lift people's jewelry - everything my father knew, he taught me. It's because of him that I've survived this long on my own.

My instincts started kicking in as I approached the wall of weapons. I pulled down ten throwing knives and a pair of boxing gloves from the corner. There was a cabinet full of all the necessities for training nearby, including some black leotards and even a blindfold. I rolled my eyes knowing full well who all of this junk belonged to, but grabbed one of the leotards and some athletic tape anyways. Quickly, I changed into the outfit, realizing that the leotard was a size too small. It rode up in between my ass cheeks, looking more like a thong bathing suit than anything suitable to train in, but it was all I had. I wrapped my heels and ankles up for the balance beam and set the athletic tape aside, I'd need it to wrap my hands when I decided to hit the bag.

I noticed a laptop plugged in and sitting on one of the weight lifting benches to my right and went to flip it open. Thankfully there was no password so I logged into Pandora and put on my favorite station - jumping a little when music began blasting through speakers that were hung in the corners of the ceiling. I cracked my neck and made my way to one of the painted targets, picking up the throwing knives as I went. Carefully I paced out fifteen feet and turned to face it.

Taking a deep breath in I brought the knife up next to my ear, and as I exhaled I let it whip through the air wickedly fast, sticking itself into the bull's-eye. I grabbed another knife and spun, throwing it with my back to the target - it struck home as well, only inches from the one before. I threw all the knives at the target, grabbed them, retraced my steps, and did it over and over again - trying out different variations of throws, even some trick shots I'd perfected.

When I grew bored with throwing I left the knives stuck to the target and made my way to the balance beam. Steadying my breath, I concentrated on the music and lifted myself onto the beam. I wasn't a gymnast, but I did know how to be light on my feet and I had the ability to balance like a cat. My dad used to call me Maddie Meow because of it. I smiled fondly at the memory and began to move across the beam. I dipped, spun, twirled, and glided along to the rhythm of the song, ignoring the strain on my muscles. I was out of practice but it was like riding a bike - once you learned, you never forgot.

I had finally broke a sweat and decided to drop from the beam and wrap my hands and wrists up to punch the bag around for a bit. Lord knows I had plenty of aggression to release. I still wasn't over all this Harley bullshit. Being left-handed, I started to wrap up my right wrist all the way down to my knuckles. When I was satisfied I bit the tape off and repeated the process on my other hand. It was always harder to do my left. Having your wrists and knuckles wrapped was usually something your trainer or partner did, but I learned how to do it on my own. When I was satisfied with the lack of the range of motion on both of my wrists, I grabbed one of the gloves with my teeth and slid my hand inside, tightening the Velcro strap as much as I could with my mouth. I mirrored the action again for my other hand and was ready to go.

I made my way towards the punching bags hanging in the room and started swinging my arms across my body, loosening up before I began my assault. The music in the room changed, blasting out a rap song with heavy bass that got my heart pumping and my blood singing in my veins. I got into my stance and began hitting the bag.

 _Left jab, left jab, right cross._ I took two quick steps to the right. _Right jab, right jab, left hook._ Two more quick steps. _Left jab, right jab, right uppercut._ Two steps. I danced around the bag, throwing in a few kicks, rocking the bag back and forth until sweat coated my skin in a thin sheen. The curls that had fallen out of my bun began to stick to my temples and the back of my neck. I was going to have to take another bath when I was finished.

I felt my anger fill me like fire, my fists were the tools helping me fan the flames. Each punch grew in strength, knocking the bag back viciously. I was so enamored in my work out that I didn't notice someone enter the room and move to stand behind me until I saw a brief flash of a hand reaching out to touch my shoulder. I dodged it quickly and countered with a hard left hook, my glove making contact with the figure hard, knocking them to the ground. That loud, menacing cackle followed suit causing me to snap out of my rage fueled daze and look down at the Joker, who was rubbing his jaw and grinning up at me.

I didn't move to help him up, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him either, so I undid my gloves and yanked them off as quickly as I could and stalked out of the training room in a huff. I didn't care that he had jumped to his feet and was following behind me, and I was vaguely aware of him calling my name until he shouted.

"Madeline, STOP!" He yelled. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

 _Oh he has some nerve!_ I whirled around to face him, my fists balled at my sides.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that, you don't get to boss me around right now." I spat, and turned back around. I didn't know where I was going, there wasn't anywhere in here that I could get away from him, but I knew that if I faced him I would lose it.

"Stop walking away from me. Turn around and talk to me, pet." J called. "Please..."

I stopped dead in my tracks, unable to turn around and look at him. He was behind me in an instant. I could feel him there, my body catching that wave of energy that I felt whenever he was near.

"Baby doll," He said, barely above a whisper. He grabbed hold of my wrist and spun me around, using his free hand to tilt my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"What the fuck is all that stuff still doing here, J?" I growled, yanking my wrist free and taking a step backwards, away from him. "Are you planning on turning me into her? Are you so fucking obsessed that you can't even appreciate something new and different? I refuse to be your little Harley Quinn clone! I'm nothing like her, and I never will be." He flinched a little when I said her name.

"You don't think I know that, Madeline?" He yelled, bringing his hands up to run them through his hair. "But I had been searching for that for so long. So, so long. I thought I needed her back. She was my favorite toy. My greatest accomplishment. And if I couldn't have her back I was going to make a newer version. Oh, I tried. I tried, I tried." I took another step away from him, remembering all the kidnappings that had made it on the six o'clock news in the past few months, shaking my head and fighting back the hot tears that were threatening to spill over.

He reached out with one hand, "No! Listen to me, pet," He begged. I couldn't stop the tears anymore, they began pouring down my face. This wasn't like me, I didn't let anyone get under my skin.

"You are **nothing** like her, and that is why you are here."

"Bullshit," I choked.

"I didn't have to poison your mind to get you here. You came willingly and you welcomed all of my darkness. I have never," He paused. His face looked so vulnerable and raw that I almost felt sorry for him, enough to forget why I was ever mad to begin with, "met someone like you." He took a step closer to me and I didn't counter it this time.

"Harley was created, birthed by me, and molded to be exactly what I wanted her to be...but you...my sweet, my new, my perfect...you were already all of the things I wanted." I crossed my arms over my chest and sniffled. It was hard to look intimidating when you were red faced from crying but I sure as hell tried.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" I asked.

He grinned at me, reaching out to wipe the tears from my face with his bare hand, and bringing his fingers to his lips where he licked the salty wetness away.

"Never mind that, baby, come to daddy." He opened his arms to me and I couldn't stop myself from stepping into them, where he enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I just…saw all of her shit everywhere and kinda lost my mind."

"Shh, pet, it's okay." He said, gripping my shoulders and holding me out at arm's length. "Turn around."

I did as I was told, feeling embarrassed about my juvenile display of jealousy. J brought his hands in front of my face and I saw that he was holding my new choker delicately in his slim fingers. He put it on me, hooking the silver clasp gently behind my neck, letting the pendant fall perfectly into the hollow of my throat. He turned me around when he was finished and his face was beaming with pride.

"My new. My perfect." He said then leaned in closely in a conspiratorial manner, bringing his hand up next to his mouth. "Let's have a bonfire, shall we? Roast a few marshmallows over a burning pile of her things."

And just like that my emotional rollercoaster came to a halt, a smile tickling the corners of my mouth upwards. I shoved his shoulder playfully and turned to make my way back to the bedroom.

"That's my girl," He said, and growled low in his throat, following closely behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The days that followed my little emotional episode were spent in unparalleled bliss, giving me a glimpse of J that I never even knew existed. He was crazy, sure, but that was just one facet to his extraordinarily complex personality.

As promised, he had all of Harley's things packed into that armored ice cream truck, and we drove it out into a field in the middle of nowhere.

"Go ahead," He told me. "Douse the whole thing with gasoline."

And so, I did, enjoying the strong smell of gas as it burnt the insides of my nostrils. I danced around the pile of her shit until the entire canister was empty. It was J, however, who lit the match. I watched him as his eyes glazed over, the match he pinched tightly between his two fingers was burning down quickly.

"Harls," He mumbled, "we had a good run. Can't say I never missed ya, but I **can** say that I don't anymore."

He drew his eyebrows down, his face twisting into a wide, evil smile as he flicked the match and the flames exploded outward, engulfing the whole pile in seconds. He watched for a moment, transfixed, more than likely saying his last mental goodbye, before he turned to me and yanked me into his arms, covering my mouth with his. The kiss was fiery, and full of promise. It wasn't long before he had me laid out in the back of the ice cream truck, fucking me within an inch of my life as the flames licked the sky.

When we were finished, the flames had died down to smoldering embers and I could barely stand to walk on my own, he drove us back into Gotham to meet with his tailor. I had to laugh at the fact that he even had one to begin with.

"Doll face, what's the point of being evil if you don't have any style?" He said when I shared what was so amusing to me. The tailor took my measurements and I realized then that while the entire city of Gotham feared the Joker, they weren't above being bought. Everyone had a price, it didn't matter if you were the scum of the earth to them, money talked. J knew that better than anyone, he built his whole criminal career on capitalizing off that very notion.

Once J had a copy of my measurements we met with his personal stylist, drawing an even bigger laugh out of me than his tailor had. The man did always dress sharp, but who knew this was how he did it? It was all so comical to me, seeing this side of him.

"All that laughing is gonna make me take you over my knee and have my belt kiss your skin, Madeline." He said.

He and his personal stylist discussed their plans for me, and I wasn't disappointed with the conversation.

"I want her to look...devilishly tempting. She has a sexy, sleek back so we need pieces to highlight that, and her legs are about a mile long so I expect some short dresses as well." The stylist nodded, scribbling furiously in a notebook as J spoke.

"What about her chest?" She spoke, pausing to look at him. J snarled.

"Absolutely not. I'm already going to have a hard enough time with her in something short or backless, the last thing I want is someone ogling her tits, too! It makes my trigger finger itch just thinking about it!" J wrapped his arm around my shoulders as the woman jotted down her final few notes. She turned to me before she was finished.

"Sweetheart, what size shoe do you wear? And do you have any preference in heel height?" She asked. I pondered that for a moment before I answered.

"I wear an eight," I said, "and nah, just make sure you get me a pair of back combat boots." J scoffed beside me.

"Scratch that, Tiffany. She's not wearing any boyish boots around me. I want her in nothing but the finest clothes and the highest heels." I rolled my eyes, I was getting my damn boots. I looked up at him, grabbing his jaw and tilting his chin down to look at me.

"Daddy, I need some boots. I promise I'll look sexy in them, you just gotta trust me." I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes and my sweetest smiled. "Please?" I added.

He groaned, removing my hand from his chin and turned his attention back to Tiffany.

"She gets _one_ pair of boots." He said, and Tiffany nodded, adding her final notes before J palmed her several thick stacks of hundreds. "Keep what's left over for yourself, and remember, if I'm not happy with her look then you won't be too happy either…in fact, you'll probably be dead." With that, Tiffany snatched the money and practically ran out of the room, J laughing behind her as she went.

A few days after that she arrived at our apartment with six clothing racks, fifteen boxes of shoes, and two giant Louis Vuitton suitcases full of everything from jeans to lingerie. J combed meticulously through the racks, apparently satisfied with Tiffany's choices for me, before he had her unpack everything in our bedroom. At least now I had my own things at his place, which made it feel like home to me. No more Harley Quinn anything, anywhere. He even bought me my own training equipment and outfits, trashing the entire cabinet of her things thereafter.

So, like I said, the days that followed our lover's spat had been complete paradise. I even cooked him breakfast a few times in the wee hours of the morning after one of our salacious romps in the sack. And dammit, the man could fuck. Every quality I'd ever wanted in a partner, he possessed. He was dangerously smart, crafty, and sly. He had a short fuse, and an even shorter temper, but when he was good, God, was he good. He was a powerful man, almost regal. His men respected and feared him, and he ruled with an iron fist. Domineering, ruthless, and twisted – but the more time I spent with him the more I understood him. I guess I'm just as crazy as he is, I've just never felt the need to expose that part of me to the world. He wore his like a badge of honor on his sleeve, and I loved that about him. He never apologized for who he was, and if you didn't get it he make you see.

"Pumpkin," He called. I was in the bathroom, braiding my hair back and out of my face.

"Yes, sir?" I replied. He loved when I was subservient, it stroked his ego, and I was all about keeping my King happy.

"Oh," He purred, walking up behind me with his hands folded behind his back. "You look good enough to eat."

"I wouldn't mind that right about now," I said casually, smirking up at him through the mirror. He purred again and grinned at me.

"As much as I would love to lick you from your smart mouth all the way down to the apex of your thighs, I have a meeting with Tommy Ceglio." I pouted. He had been taking several meetings with the Italian mafia throughout the week, apparently working on some big scheme to rob a bunch of banks throughout the heart of Gotham's downtown district. "But, I have something for you, my pet."

"A gift? For me?" I said, turning around in the chair of my vanity to look up at him.

"You are so…sexy when you look up at me like that." He said, bringing his tongue out to lick his lips. I started throbbing between my legs. He always knew just what to say to get me going. We never broke eye contact as he brought one of his hands around from behind his back. He was holding a long rectangular box with a gold bone clasp on the front. I took it from his hands, letting my fingertips brush his, and was satisfied to see his eyelids drop down, hooding his eyes with desire.

Carefully I popped the clasp and opened the box. Inside was a set of twelve beautiful, customized throwing knives, and a black leather wrap-around thigh holster. The handle of each knife had his signature Joker head carved into it with an "M" stamped on the jester's hat, and the blades were a beautiful chrome amethyst color. We spent many hours in the training room since he'd first seen me in there. He loved to watch me practice, and was impressed with my skills and accuracy with knives. So much so that he had volunteered to stand in front of the target while I threw knives at him blindfolded. I never missed.

"Baby!" I exclaimed, running my fingers over the knives before picking one up and testing its weight in my hand. "Titanium?" I asked. He nodded. They were perfect.

I set the box aside and jumped up from the vanity chair, throwing my arms around him in a tackle-hug. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with shock, but he caught me, steadying himself and gripping my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I started covering his face with kisses, giggling the whole time.

"You like your new toys, doll face?" He said, shaking off my kisses and setting me back down on the ground.

"I love them!" I squealed with excitement. "I can't wait to use them either. Does this mean I get to come along for the robberies?" I asked, tilting my head to the side while looking up at him. He was 6'5" and even when I wore heels my 5'7" inch frame still had to crane my neck to make eye contact with him.

His face contorted into a frown. "Fuck no," He snarled, shoving me away from him.

"What do you mean no? J, I can do this! You know I can." I wasn't going to back down. The idea of him leaving our place and never coming back terrified me. I wanted to be right there with him, ride or die. He goes down and I go down with him, but he had refused from the moment I started asking him when he told me his plans.

"You're not coming, Madeline, and I don't want to hear any more about it. Do you understand?" I balled my fists at my sides, glaring up at him. The irritation rolling off of each of us filled the room with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. But, I had an idea, one he wasn't going to like, one that I'd probably be punished for so I backed down first, rearranging my features into a smile.

"Whatever you say, sir." I said, sticky sugary sweetness dripping from every word. He didn't look convinced.

"I mean it, Maddie. You know what happens when you disobey me." I had the bruises on my ass to prove it, but I kept smiling up at him.

"Uh huh, I know." I puckered my lips at him, rocking up onto my tip toes. He rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning down to give me a chaste peck.

"What am I going to do with you...?" He mumbled, turning to leave the bathroom.

"What would you do without me?" I called after him, smiling smugly before heading to my closet to get dressed.

I fingered through all the pieces hanging in my closet until I found his favorite dress. It was a vintage Chanel – emerald green silk, backless, mid-length and tight, with an elegant gathering of fabric at the chest that dipped ever so slightly. He was never very good at saying no to me when I had this on. I slipped into my royal purple suede Louboutin's, put my choker on, and some stunning 2 carat diamond studs. I ran my hands down the front of my dress, examining my appearance in the floor length mirror I had installed in between my shoe racks in the closet.

I had already braided my hair down my back so I pulled a few curls out to frame my face and tugged at the plaits of the braid to loosen them, making my hair look like an intentional but sexy mess. Back in the bathroom I meticulously combed my mascara brush through my lashes until they were thick and dark, swiped on some cherry red lipstick, and spritzed some of my Donna Karan perfume.

 _Perfect._ I smiled knowingly at myself before I headed out of the apartment and down the elevator to the floor where J always held his meetings. There were two of his henchman standing on the other side as the elevators doors slid open, both of their mouths sagged open when they say me.

"Miss Madeline," One, I believe his name was Simmons, stuttered. They both straightened their posture, and I noticed they were trying their very best not to look at me. I laughed.

"Relax, boys. I'm not gonna snitch on ya." I said, reaching up to drag one finger down Simmons' chest. "Is he in there?" I said, motioning to the giant black door at the end of the hallway.

"Yes ma'am, but he was insistent that no one interrupt this meeting." The other goon, Wallis, said, looking nervously between me and Simmons.

"Oh, come on, fellas. I'm only gonna pop in for a second. I need to know where he wants me to make our reservations for date night tonight!" I bat my heavy eyelashes up at each of them. Simmons took half a step sideways, giving me enough room to pass which made me blow a kiss in his direction.

"Thanks, sugar. I'll make sure J doesn't give you too much shit for this. Besides, if you wouldn't have let me by I would have figured out a way around you anyways." I said, dropping a seductive wink before making my way down the hall to the door of the conference room, my heels clicking loudly as I went. I paused with my hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath. He was going to be so pissed that I'm interrupting but I had a point to prove.

I pushed the door open and walked into the room, greeted by ten sets of eyes on me and an instant hush of silence. I sauntered over to stand behind J's chair at the head of the table.

"Hi fellas," I said, leaning in to smack a kiss on his cheek loudly. "I was missing my clown prince so I decided to come sit in on your meeting. That is…if it's okay with you guys?" I asked, knowing damn well no one would mind me being there. I knew how good I looked, J helped me embrace it, but I'm not sure he was prepared for the monster he had created. I mean, I was already so good at getting what I wanted without all the sex appeal, now, it seemed I was unstoppable.

I was met with a resounding sound of agreement among the men in the room, save for one. One of Tony's goons, I presumed since I didn't recognize him, turned to the man next to him and muttered.

"Looks like Mister J needs to shorten that dumb broad's leash." He snickered, his friend, however, was stock still – staring down the table at my J, who was looking less than amused.

"What," He said, causing everyone in the rooms head's to snap in his direction. "Did you just say?"

I watched the color drain from his face instantly as J stood up from his seat, moving to walk around the table and stand behind the man with the smart mouth. He placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping the muscles there tightly. To most people it was a friendly gesture, a nice shoulder rub was always welcomed, but from him it was as threatening as a cobra gearing back to strike.

"N-nothing, Mister J." The man started to sweat bullets, all eyes in the room on the pair of them.

"Oh, come on now, it wasn't nothing! Tell us! You know I love a good joke." He said, rolling his neck around sporadically and growling. The man looked desperately around the table for help but no one would dare say a word. A smug smile spread across my face. It was so hot to see J get worked up over someone disrespecting me, it always turned me on.

"I-I-I…" He sputtered.

"You, you, you WHAT?" J said, smacking the sides of the man's face.

"I said you need to put her on a shorter leash, sir," J started to laugh. It was quiet at first, just a chuckle, but it grew into that slow, maniacal laugh that I loved so much. My grin widened, I knew exactly what was coming. Unsure of what to do, the other men in the room began to laugh along with him nervously, including the big mouthed asshole seated in front of J. At the peak of his laughter, he drew out a straight razor from inside his jacket and slashed the man's throat deeply causing him to choke and sputter until he bled out on the table.

There was a very small moment of chaos that immediately followed. Tony's men all reached for their weapons, pointing them in his direction, to which J's crew drew theirs in response. It was Tony, however, who spoke order into the room.

"ENOUGH," He hollered. "Put your guns down, you idiots!" Tony's men reluctantly sat back down in their chairs, putting their guns back in their respective places.

"Mister J, I'm sorry for the disrespect. He was a new guy, had a real problem with his mouth. The way I see it is you did me a favor." J glided across the room and sat back in his chair at the head of the table, I moved to sit in his lap. He didn't stop me, just casually laid a hand over my lap while his other began idly rubbing my back.

"Shall we continue?" He purred, looking up at me and smiling. There was so much promise in that smile, as if to say _"I'll deal with you later."_ I swallowed hard and tried to focus as the men went back to discussing their plans but all I could think about was what would happen once they left.

I had to admit that their idea was solid. They were planning to hit four banks, all within a five block radius of each other, back to back. A smash and grab type job. One of Tony's men had blueprints sprawled out on the table of all the safes in each bank, suggesting we use explosives to crack open each one.

"Excuse me," I said, finally chiming in. "You can use explosives for these two safes, but you'll never get into the other two. They're too thick for that, look," I pointed to the dimensions on the blueprints.

"It will take too much time for you to get it open which will increase the chances of you getting caught. However, these two models both have a weak spot. Does anyone have a pen?" J reached into his jacket and pulled out a red Sharpie, watching me with a mix of curiosity and amazement.

"Here, and here," I circled them on the blueprints, tossing the marker aside. "The metal is weak in those spots, it's a flaw in their design that wasn't fixed until the later models came out. You'd have better luck using that weakness to your advantage."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Tony asked, I saw his face was piqued with the same mix of emotions as J's.

"Well, you need something that's going to penetrate as deep as the door goes, that's at least four feet. How about you try freezing it? This particular type of metal splinters and cracks when it reaches a certain temperature." I said, sitting up and leaning back into J's chest.

"My guess would be if you got the metal cold enough to the point of it rupturing, you'd be able to push it open as easy as you pushed open the door to this room. Liquid nitrogen should get you there, you just need a device that can pump it into the seal here," I pointed once more to each blueprint.

A quiet murmur spread across the room as the men considered it.

"Look, guys, you only need to spend about ten minutes tops in each bank, anything more than that runs the risk of you guys getting busted and I'm not too keen on the idea of Mister J getting thrown back in the asylum." I shrugged, looking down at him and pushing my fingers through his hair, he purred in response, closing his eyes momentarily, lost in the feel of my hand on him. It was such an affectionate gesture that it made me blush. I had to clear my throat before I could continue.

"And the idea of hitting all four in a row seems like a stretch. I think your best bet would be to send in two separate teams to cover two banks each, it will cut your time in half and minimize the risk by at least that much as well."

"Shit, Mister J, your broad is real smart there, ain't she? I like her better than the last one." Tony said boldly, and I smiled at the compliment.

"So it would seem," J murmured. The men decided to adopt my idea and work their plans around the advice I'd given. When things were wrapping up all that was left was picking the day and time, and where to rendezvous for the cash drop.

"Kitten, I want you to head up Team A and hit the two banks with the faulty safes." I looked incredulously over at him.

"You mean it, baby?" I said, bringing my hands up his chest and around his neck. He nodded, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I'll be watching you every step of the way, so make daddy proud, you earned it." He cooed, causing a shiver to spread through me. I hugged him tightly before hopping off his lap, allowing him to stand with me and conclude the meeting.

"Well, gentlemen, it appears we have things in order. Tony, it's always a pleasure doing business with you." J shook the man's hand and placed his other at the small of my back. "I trust you can find your own way out. I promised this little lady a date and I've got to deliver otherwise she might put my head on a spike." He leaned in close to Tony, putting his hand up to his mouth, feigning secrecy, and said, "She's crazier than me, ya know." I nudged his shoulder with my own, smiling at him.

"Hey, I heard that." I said, and we both began to laugh as we left the room and made our way back to the elevator. I had completely forgotten that I was due for a punishment, still distracted by the high of being granted permission to head up part of J's new operation.

I was brought back down to reality when we met Simmons and Wallis near the elevator and, without taking his eyes off me, J shot both of them in the head. Chunks of their brains and blood spattered against the wall behind them and, despite my best efforts to hide it, the surprise and subtle hint of fear was easily detectable in my features.

The elevator binged open and he bent at the waist, gesturing me inside. I stepped in, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to shrink myself or disappear completely, I wasn't sure which. He started to laugh, pulling me close to him, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. I stared at the floor, refusing to look at him as the elevator continued to climb up to our apartment.

"Oh, baby, don't get shy on me now. We're about to have so much _fun_." He said, and I heard him laugh again, it made me shiver.

 _I am so screwed._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So, let me get this straight, J. You're pissed that I interrupted your meeting, but now you're thanking me for my help?" I said, straightening up from the piano bench where he had bent me over and gave me a severe caning. I could feel the blistered skin bubbling up across my backside and winced a little as I stood.

J gently caressed my skin, and the coolness of his fingers felt good on the angry lashes. Punishment and reward. That's how he operated.

"I never said thank you, pet." He mused, pulling me into his lap as he collapsed on the couch. I curled up, resting my head under his chin, and splayed my hand out across his bare chest, exposed to me from his always halfway buttoned dress shirt.

"Yeah, well, if it weren't for me, you and Tommy's men would end up in the slammer by tomorrow's end." I muttered indignantly. It was true, had it not been for my intel, he and his men would more than likely get busted. It was just like men to think they can blow everything up - never once considering that things might need a little bit more...finnese. J laughed, it was that slow, disturbing laugh that I'd grown so accustomed to in the last few weeks.

"You think so?" And with that he turned me around in his lap, forcing my legs apart to straddle him.

 _Jesus Christ._ My eyes widened in shock. I had a tendency to forget how physically strong he was. He was tall and lean, not exactly the build of someone who could throw men twice his size around like rag dolls, so it was easy to dismiss him as a force to be reckoned with in hand-to-hand altercations. Ignoring the searing pain on my ass, I smiled at him, pushing my fingers through his slicked back green mane. I loved touching his hair, it was thick and soft and the contrast of the color against my skin was harsh and fascinating.

He purred in response. I had come to learn that, despite his sometimes cold and aloof demeanor, he loved when I played in his hair.

"I know so, baby." I said, bringing my face down to catch his lips with mine. He purred again, pushing his tongue out to trace the inside of my welcoming, open mouth. I had almost completely forgotten about my frustration with his unjust punishment, and the fact that he killed Simmons and Wallis, the second his mouth responded to mine. His kisses were like Kryptonite to me, creating a haze in my mind that clouded my thoughts, my judgment, even my sanity.

It was over before it even had a chance to begin as I felt him start to pull away from me, untangling my hands from his hair, and gently moving me off of his lap despite his growing erection.

"Not tonight, pumpkin, you need your beauty sleep and so do I. We've got a big heist to pull off in the morning!" He said, matter-of-factly, causing me to groan.

"But-" I started to protest until he shot me a look that made me button my lips shut and nod. He was right, I supposed. Tomorrow was my big debut, he was letting me spearhead my own team for the robberies, hitting the two banks with the tricky safes. I guess a good night's sleep was called for so I unfolded myself from the couch and stood, following him to our bedroom. It wasn't long after my nightly routine that I was asleep in bed next to him with my feet tucked under his and my arm slung across his chest.

I was woken up bright and early the next morning by J, nudging my shoulder gently and kissing my temple.

"Wake up, Madeline," He coaxed, "Time to get dressed and ready to go raise a little hell."

I grinned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting up in bed. The sheets fell from my chest, exposing my naked breasts to him. I heard him growl his approval.

"If we weren't running late I'd take you right now, baby." He said before making his way into the bathroom with nothing on. I watched him go appreciatively. The lilt of his walk was so sexy and cat-like, and his back was corded with muscles that contracted deliciously as he went.

When I saw him step into the shower and close the door I hopped out of bed, grabbed my robe from my closet, and headed for the training room where all of my gear was. I began to suit up, slipping into my black leotard and the black leather pants J had picked out for me. Next, I found my thigh holster, which had all of my knives tucked neatly in their individual sleeves, and secured it tightly around my left leg. I put on a pair of black socks then pushed my feet into my black Giuseppe combat boots, lacing them up tightly. I grabbed the twin Colt .45's that J had bought for me last week and slid them into the two compartments of my purple leather shoulder holster that crisscrossed around my back. I had to adjust the length of the straps to make my guns easier to access. I wasn't expecting to use them but I also wasn't about to walk into this without some sort of contingency plan. Satisfied with the adjustments I grabbed my embellished Gucci biker jacket and turned to leave the room.

I stopped on my way out when something caught my eye. Laying on one of the weight benches was a black fetish style bunny mask that covered my face down to my nose, with ears that were at least a foot long. There was a note attached to it:

 _For my precious little pet, to hide that beautiful face from those who may try to take you from me. -J_

I shook my head and smiled, grabbing the mask and heading for the kitchen where J was waiting for me, hair still dripping wet from the shower and towel slung low on his waist. I bit my lip when I looked at him, enjoying the view. He also seemed to be enjoying the look of me, turning to lean against the counter, coffee in hand, growling as his eyes raked over me from head to toe.

"I told you that the boots would be sexy," I said with a shrug before taking a swig of his coffee and almost spitting it right back out, the familiar burn of whiskey coating my throat. He smiled at me. The Smile.

"Little pre-heist ritual of mine, pet. You understand?" I nodded and grabbed another mug, pouring myself a cup of regular coffee, black. No cream or sugar for me, I felt like it diluted the taste. I smiled over the rim of my cup, amused by the normalcy of us drinking coffee together in the kitchen. Normalcy amidst the chaos. That was one way to describe our relationship. I watched J throw back the rest of his drink and leave the kitchen to change, I followed suit and went to brush my teeth and swipe on some purple lipstick.

"All ready to go, princess?" I heard J call as he stepped into the bathroom looking delicious in a burgundy suit with gold trim. His neck looked heavy, the mass of chains swinging from side to side as he came to a stop, and his watch and rings sparkled in the light.

"Yes, daddy." I said, slipping my mask on my face, and fluffing my hair over the strap to hide it. He purred as we watched me.

 _God, I love when he does that._ I thought to myself.

"My little bunny," He cooed, "let's get outta here." And with that we made our way out to the garage where J and Tommy's men were waiting for us. When they saw us the men began to separate into their respective groups, putting in their ear pieces and turning on their mics. They were all dressed in tactical gear, some had masks, most didn't . Richard, the man I met at the club on the first night I met J, was there and handed me my mic and ear piece, helping me turn it on and get everything set up.

"Thanks, Rich." I smiled up at him, but he quickly averted his eyes.

"You're welcome, ma'am." I rolled my eyes. I'm sure word of what happened to Simmons and Wallis had spread through J's camp, making everyone beyond hesitant to talk to me.

"Alright, you guys are with me," I said, straightening my posture and pointing the group of men closest to me, including Richard. A chorus of grunts and mumbles swept through the parking garage. I wasn't about to tolerate this.

"Listen, fellas, you got a problem with taking orders from me? Our complaint department would be happy to hear you out." I said, pointing at J, who smiled The Smile at me, wide, toothy, and unsettling. "We're already behind schedule, load up. We leave in ten." I said, a new air of authority in my tone. I liked this side of me.

I walked up to J, standing up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around the back of his neck.

"You ready to go, sir?" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, no, doll face, I'm not going. Tommy and I are gonna sit back and watch the show. Besides, this is your gig now, you made the plans." He grinned at me, and it was laced with sarcasm - a final jab at me for interrupting his meeting. I let his neck go and flattened my feet against the concrete floor of the garage.

"Is that supposed to make me nervous?" It did. I was nervous as hell, especially now, knowing that my J wasn't going to be with me. He was sort of like my security blanket. One of those "if all else failed at least I had him and he would take care of me" type of things. He laughed knowingly and I instantly hated that, despite my best efforts, he could always see through my pretense. I rolled my eyes and walked away, not bothering to kiss him goodbye. I'm sure I would pay for that later.

"Let's go!" I spoke into my mic as I hopped into the passenger side of one of the white vans we were piled into and sped off, heading into the heart of Gotham. I closed my eyes, refusing to look back at J, and focused on calming my nerves. I was ready for this, my whole life I'd been preparing, my father taught me all I needed to know, it was just a matter of letting my instincts take over.

 _I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready._ I repeated the mantra over and over again in my head and before I knew it we were parking on the block in between and behind the two banks we planned on hitting. When I opened my eyes I saw the other van speed past us, heading a few blocks around the corner to their designated spot.

"Okay, guys, this is not a drill." I said as we began pouring out of the van.

"Does everyone know what their job is?" I asked, looking into each of the faces of the men before me. A chorus of agreement rang out and I nodded, grabbing one of the liquid nitrogen pumps and spray nozzles from Richard. "Let's do this! Ten minutes tops in each bank, we're on a timer here."

The men scattered, six of them heading around the front. They would split into two equal groups and hit both banks simultaneously, meant to distract the bank tellers and customers, disarm the security, and make sure nobody triggers the silent alarms. Richard, myself, and the rest of us waited patiently behind until the men inside were able to set up the C4 explosives on the walls closest to the safes for us to walk in and get to work. I checked my watch, two minutes, it was time.

As if on cue, two explosions blew out the brick walls of both banks and we scrambled inside. A group of Tommy's men taking the bank a block up and Richard, myself, and the rest of us taking the other. Once inside I made sure everyone stayed on task.

"Richard, watch the clock and hang onto the bags, and you," I pointed at the short, stocky man to my right. I'm assuming he was Tommy's guy. "Cover my back. The rest of you go make sure the hostages and the tellers are tied up. The silent alarm could get the cops here twice as fast. Move!" They went without question as I began pouring liquid nitrogen onto the weak spot of the safe.

"Richard, time!" I called.

"It's been six minutes, Ma'am." _Shit._ I thought to myself as I waited to hear the definitive popping sound of the metal splintering under the cold. Thirty seconds later the door to the safe began to groan in protest and just as I was about to run out of nitrogen I heard it pop. I stood quickly, using all my strength to push the door open, which gave way without much protest, the frozen metal falling away in clumps as I went.

"Rich, get in here!" He was right behind me, throwing me a duffel bag. We began shoveling in all the loose cash, and there were mountains of it. We had five bags filled to the brim when Richard spoke again.

"Nine minutes, ma'am, we gotta go!" I scrambled to my feet, grabbing two bags and throwing them over my shoulder before rallying my troops through the mic.

We were back out on the street in no time, but I noticed right away that the other group of men still hadn't come out of the other bank.

"What the fuck," I snarled, finally glancing down at my own watch. 11 minutes and thirty seconds. "Alright, Tommy's guys, cover my six. Rich and the rest of you, start the van and meet us over there. Keep the engine running, we're gonna need to get away quick." I called to him as Tommy's men and I started running down the block and where the other men should be.

I saw the van, the gaping hole in the back of the bank, but nobody was outside. The incompetence was testing my patience, this should have been a fool-proof plan.

"Follow me," I called to Tommy's men as we stepped inside. The scene before me was bleak. One of Tommy's guys was shot, bleeding out on the floor by the safe, and instead of someone working the safe open, his guys were surrounding him trying to keep him alive.

"Jesus Christ!" I groaned, quickly grabbing the nitrogen pump and spraying the safe. I glanced at my watch. Thirteen minutes. I could hear the sirens even above the commotion of the swarm of men behind me. Even the ones who followed me inside had come to their goon's aide. No one was paying any attention to me which gave me an idea. I grinned as I heard the safe groan and pop.

I pushed it open, leaving the idiots behind me to deal with their dying friend, and began filling the five bags with cash as quickly as I could. Fifteen minutes. I had gathered up as much as I could and threw the bags over both of my shoulders, stumbling ever so slightly under the weight of them. They were heavier than I thought they'd be, but I righted my posture and stepped out of the safe, drawing one of my guns.

"Fucking idiots," I chided, turning the safety off and unloading bullets into the group of Tommy's men huddling before me over their fallen comrade. I fired so quickly and accurately that none of them had the time to counter.

"My guys, outside, NOW! Let's GO!" I yelled into the mic, running out of the blasted hole in the back of the bank. Richard had the van running and jumped out the moment he saw me, helping me throw the duffel bags in the trunk of the van. Shortly thereafter, the rest of J's men from my team poured outside, one had a bullet wound in his chest. We piled back into the van and I told Rich to punch it, we had to get to the cash drop spot before the cops realized that we weren't inside anymore.

He sped off, tires squealing. I glanced down the alleyway and saw cop cars coming to a screeching halt in front of both banks, officers stepping out of their vehicles with guns drawn, and hostages running out of the front doors. I pulled my mask off and directed Richard where to go even though I was sure he already knew. At least the cops wouldn't follow, I knew that much for certain. There were too many bodies inside for them not to investigate.

"Take off your gear," I instructed as we pulled into the parking garage that was the designated drop spot. It was a place Tommy and J agreed on since it was in neutral territory. As our van crawled up to the top we saw the other one already parked, the rest of the men waiting for us with the duffel bags strewn across the ground.

Richard parked the van while I slipped my mask back on and hopped out, signaling him and the rest of the guys to stay put. One of Tommy's goons spoke first as I approached.

"Where are the rest of ya?" He asked, nodding his head towards our mostly empty van.

"Seems like they had a problem taking direction from me," I shrugged. "I had to loose the dead weight." I purred, putting emphasis on the word dead, and smiling at the men before me. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, electrifying me. I was antsy, the fingers of my left hand idly stroking the tops of my knives that were secured at my thigh.

"You fucking cunt!" It was Chris, Tommy's go to guy, who spoke next, stalking forward to tower over me. I wasn't scared. I knew exactly what to do. Without any warning at all I pulled the first knife from my holster and slashed his throat, cutting it just deep enough to sever the carotid artery but not deep enough to kill him quickly. I wanted him to watch. Before he could drop to his knees I spun him around, using his body to hide me from the spray of bullets as Tommy's men began to fire in my direction. Thankful, the rest of J's crew had my back, and took out the majority of the men for me.

There were two to my left, however, who had used the van to shield themselves from the line of fire. My knees began to buckle under the dead weight of Chris' sagging body, and my fingers were slick with his blood, but still I was able to reach for two more knives before dropping him to the ground, side stepping him and spinning, releasing my weapons. Both men raised up from behind the van to fire at me and both men instantly dropped to the ground as my knives struck home. One in the throat and the other in the eye.

With a satisfied smirk I bent to loom over Chris who was clawing at his throat, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He was able to choke out his final words.

"You...malicious...bitch..." He coughed and I began to laugh.

"Oh, Chris, I don't tolerate incompetence...and that's Miss Malice to you, bub." I flicked the end of his nose with my finger. "I'll be sure to send Tommy your regards." A sick satisfaction spread through me as I watched his eyes close for the last time, his body going stock still, blood trickling out of his throat and pooling beneath him on the concrete.

"Grab the bags," I said, motioning to the other van. Nobody questioned me, they did as they were told. I wondered idly if that meant I had gained their respect, or maybe their fear. I was pleased regardless of what the answer was.

I had the men pile the corpses into the now empty van after I had retrieved my knives, and told them to torch it. When I was satisfied with the blaze I made my way back to our van and hopped in, wiping the already drying blood on my hands off on my pants.

"Let's go home boys," I said, "Looks like Mister J is getting an even bigger pay out than he had hoped for." I grinned, pulling my mask off and cracking my neck. The ride back to our apartment was silent, and I didn't mind at all. I knew I had done well, this was exactly what J would have done. He was going to be so pleased and the prospect of his reward made my body tingle.

 _I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When we arrived back at the parking garage next to our apartment building I half expected to see J waiting for me outside with that hyena's smile on his face, but he was nowhere in sight. I tucked the ears of my bunny mask into my thigh holster and went to the back of the van where the rest of the guys were beginning to unload our haul. I slung two of the duffel bags over my shoulders, then clapped my hand on Richard's back when I had finally adjusted the straps just right, finding my equilibrium.

"Take the rest of the bags to the accountant and have him count it up. There's gotta be at least twenty mil here, but I'll leave it up to Mister J to divvy out the funds." I said, to which he nodded his response. "And Rich?" He looked up at me then, and the look on his face was all business. I liked Richard. He was a good guy, unquestionably loyal to J and now, it would seem, to me.

"Thanks for having my back out there. I'll make sure Mister J knows what you did for me. What all of you did," I gestured to the rest of the team. They each gave me an appreciative nod or grunt and went back to their work while I turned to head inside and up to our apartment. I was unsure why, as soon as I entered the building, I felt nervous. I knew I'd done a good job, but J was such a wild card I never quite knew how he was going to react – even when the outcome was one that benefited him. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes as the elevator began is ascent to the top floor.

I made it to our front door and as I pushed it open I was welcomed with the sight of J standing on the other side with Tommy pressed beneath his arm, and his Colt 1911 jammed beneath the man's jaw. I tried my best to mask the shock on my face, but when he looked at me I knew that he knew, so he laughed. Throwing his head back, his silver teeth exposed and glistening in the afternoon light like the sharpened end of a blade.

"Pumpkin! So glad you're back," He purred, before pistol whipping Tommy when he tried to speak. I noticed then that his face was a swollen, reddish-purple mass, and there was blood trickling down the corners of his mouth. "You know, you really made me proud today, pet. It's like you took a page right outta my own book!" He sang my praises as I dropped the bags on the floor, stepping closer to him with cautious, calculated steps.

Killing Tommy was necessary, especially after the turn I took during the heist, but I figured he'd have been long since finished with him and his hired flunky's would be cleaning up the mess.

"Thanks, babes," I said. "I even got to christen some of my knives in the process."

"You hear that, Tommy, my boy! She got to baptize her knives on your men! I'm so proud." J placed his hand that held his gun over his heart and looked at me with wide, demented eyes and a terrifying grin. Tommy gurgled a response, unable to form words with all the broken teeth and blood that sloshed around in his mouth, but it sounded something along the lines of a _fuck you_ and _crazy asshole_.

 _Uh oh._ I thought, shaking my head. J didn't like being called crazy. There was a method to his madness, every move he made was planned and designed to create chaos. Chaos that he could manipulate and control. I heard him growl, as he pulled back on the trigger, blasting Tommy's brains across our checkered tile floors and onto the side of his own face and designer suit. I watched with sick fascination has he rolled his neck, pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiping the spray of blood from his face.

"Pity," He grumbled. "This was one of my best Gucci suits…I don't think Karen will be able to get these stains out…Ahh, never mind that! Come here, doll face." He flicked bits of brain matter off of his shoulder before looking me up and down and opening his arms out wide. I stepped into them without a moment's hesitation.

"My little Miss Malice, all grown up! Hijacking heists and killing bad guys…or, well, other bad guys I should say." He cupped my cheeks between his hands, Tommy's blood still smeared across his handsomely deranged face. I parted my lips to sigh, feeling a sense of relief wash over me. Even though I had done well, I wasn't sure how he would take me compromising our objective – even if it was to line our own pockets some more.

"Come on, kitten, let's get you out of that gear and into something a little less...conservative." He growled, tugging me along with him towards the training room.

He pulled me inside, the motion sensory lights quickly illuminated his frame in front of me, but when he turned to face me I saw that his features held no more traces of his playful deviance anywhere, instead he looked...angry? Confusion washed over my face and before I had a moment to question what was happening I saw a flash of the back of his hand and heard the sickening crack of it as he smacked me hard across my face. Despite my best efforts to stay balanced, I collided hard with the ground beneath my feet, my curls flying forward to hide my face like a curtain.

 _What the fuck._ I felt a growl escape my own throat and I was back on my feet in an instant, turning my head to spit the blood out of my mouth. I traced the inside of my cheek with my tongue, finding it had split open on my teeth from the sheer force of his slap. He was laughing at me now, which only further infuriated me. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Tell me, pet, just what the fuck you think you're doing, hmm?" He snapped, no amusement on his face, as he began circling around me, sizing me up in an uncomfortable way, taunting me. "First you interrupt my meeting, then you completely take over **my** heist and nearly cost me millions!" His voice rose to a deafening volume, which would have made me shrink back in fear…not this time. I balled my fists up at my sides, staring straight at him when he came to a halt in front of me.

" _Excuse_ me?" I roared. "If it weren't for me-" He slapped me again and I mentally cursed myself for not having my guard up. The blow rocked me backwards, but I turned to look at him again, rubbing the side of my face while glaring daggers into him. He smiled a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile and started to speak again.

"Correction, Madeline," His voice was dripping with resentment. "If it hadn't been for **you** , Tommy Ceglio would still be alive and I wouldn't have to deal with his baboonish hoard of mafia dipshits that are about to come after me!" He snarled. I turned my head to spit on the floor and saw it was tinged with crimson. I wiped at my mouth and made eye contact with J, the corners of my vision becoming white-hot with rage.

"Fuck you!" I spat. "This has **nothing** to do with Tommy or his crew and you know it!" He grinned, drawing his eyebrows down at me, and took a casual step back.

"And what does this have to do with, pet?" He cooed, causing my stomach to twist.

"This," I started, stepping forward with my finger pointed at him accusingly, "is about you feeling threatened, and your inability to share!" He made a move forward, bringing his hand back again to slap me, but this time I was ready.

I dodged his swinging hand quickly and countered his assault with a hard left uppercut. I used every ounce of my body weight, throwing it into the swing of my hips and upwards as my fist connected with the underside of his jaw. To my immense satisfaction I saw his feet leave the ground as he fell backwards to the ground. I looked down at him, moving into my boxing stance, with a satisfied smile on my face.

"What's the matter, _sir_?" I questioned, sarcasm lacing my every word. "Don't like the idea of sharing the throne? Can't stand that I'm capable of making things happen for us on my own?" He said nothing, just looked up at me with his teeth barred in a grimace, so I pressed on. It was my turn to taunt him.

"You can't stand that I came back from this, can you? That you finally met someone who just might be on your level? Someone you don't have to brainwash or babysit? Well, guess what, J?" He began to stand up, his tall frame towered over mine, making me tilt my head up to look him in his eyes.

"What, doll face?" He mashed out through gritted teeth.

"I'm your **equal** , and you better start acting like it or I swear to fucking God I'll walk out and take everything from you – including the bat!"

 _Bingo._ I got him. I saw the cracks in his composure bust wide open, his grimace turning into a full on snarl.

"You're not fucking going anywhere," He growled and lunged forward, capturing me and spinning me into a headlock. I was smiling now, ready to play with him, and feeling smug as hell that I'd gotten under his skin.

He squeezed my neck tightly, but without missing a beat I elbowed him hard in his lower stomach and kicked out at his knee. I heard a loud pop and I knew I'd probably snapped a ligament, or at least strained the hell out of it. He yelled, dropping to his knees and released me, and I used the momentum to swing around and kick the side of his face. He fell face first on the floor. I was ready to walk away when I heard him laugh. The Laugh.

Incredulously, he picked himself up off the ground and lurched towards me again. I used my lack of height to my advantage and quickly slid between the gap in his legs, standing behind him and hitting him hard in his kidneys. He growled, turning to capture my throat in his hand, he was much quicker than I gave him credit for, and lifted me off the ground. My feet were dangling inches from the purchase of the floor when he started to squeeze the life out of me.

I saw him cock his hand back, balling it into a fist and bringing it forward with blinding speed, colliding with my cheekbone and my nose several times until I could no longer see straight. The pain was excruciating, but I was able to swing my legs up, wrapping one around his bicep while the other one smashed into the front of his face. His grip loosened just enough for me to get free and through the haze of my bloody, swollen vision I pulled out one of my knives. His eye was already swelling shut but he saw the gleam of my blade and smiled. I screamed, running at him full speed, angling my head down to plow into his stomach and knock him to the ground. As we both fell, I positioned myself on top of him so my knees pinned his arms at his side, and my feet hooked beneath his upper thighs to minimize his movements.

I placed my knife at his throat, and he laughed, spitting some of his blood onto my face.

"Admit it, J," I demanded, trying desperately to catch my breath, applying more pressure to the blade I held against his carotid artery. I could feel his heartbeat pumping up through my knife and into my hand. I had his life in my hands, a prospect that both enticed me and terrified me.

" **Admit it**!" I yelled. "Even if you don't understand it, because I'm not sure I do either, but admit that we fit. I'm more than just a toy to you, and despite us both being inherently selfish psychopaths, our crazies _fit_." He growled, looking straight up at me, his face swollen and bloodied, and nodded.

I threw my knife into the wall beyond his head and leaned down, securing his face between my hands as I flattened my body out on top of his. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, and we kissed. It tasted like sweat and blood and hope. It was needy and desperate. I felt him purr against my lips which stirred a moan out of my throat. We didn't even stop to catch our breath and before I knew it his hands were between us, his slim fingers expertly undoing the button of my leather pants and dragging the zipper down.

I got off of him then, standing over him to step out of my boots, pants, and jacket. He stood too, very slowly, and tore off his Gucci suit until he was standing in front of me in just his trousers. They were unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips in a way that made heat spread out from my very core.

"Come here," He croaked, his voice raw. Whether it was from our fight or his want for me, I'll never know.

I walked slowly towards him then, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra as I went. When I was within his reach he yanked it off of me, bringing a hand up to capture my throat and pull me close to him, our bare chest smashed together in a tight embrace.

"J," I sighed, looking up at him as his fingers knotted in my hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, smiling knowingly down at me.

"What would you do without me?" I corrected before spitting on my hand and shoving it inside of his pants, palming his throbbing erection while he kissed me. His tongue pried my lips apart and he was greedy with it, exploring every corner of my mouth. It was possessive and dominant. It made my entire body sing with desire.

I continued palming the length of his cock and felt the promising drops of precum coat the tips of my fingers, lubricating my strokes even more. He growled again, low in his throat before turning us around and shoving me against the wall. I giggled as he pulled my hand out of his pants and dropped to his knees, gripping my ass and leaning in to inhale the scent of me.

This time I didn't hesitate to run my fingers through his mass of green hair, securing him there and moaning loudly as this incredible man began rubbing his face against my pussy.

"Where have you been hiding, baby?" He almost whimpered against my groin before he pulled my panties down and I stepped out of them.

I tugged on his hair, forcing his head up to look up at me before spreading my legs wide and angling his mouth over my slit. His blue eyes darkened hungrily and I felt his tongue start to lap at my already throbbing clit. I threw my head back and sighed, letting his tongue go to work on me. Swirling, sucking, teasing. God, he was so _good_. I squeezed my eyes shut and was rewarded with the feeling of his finger pushing inside my opening and curling in the most delicious way against my insides.

I sucked in a hiss of hair, looking back down to watch him in amazement, but never loosening my grip on his hair. I was in control…for now. I began to move my hips against his mouth, desperately reaching for my orgasm as I ground my clit against his flat, wet tongue.

"Mmm, J," I cried out. "Your tongue feels s-s-so good." He drew his eyebrows down as he looked up at me and just when I thought he was out of surprises, I felt him suck my clit between his lips while he mashed his tongue against it in hard, slow circles. That was it, my knees started to buckle as I spun out into ecstasy, calling his name and maybe even a declaration of love. I'm not responsible for what I say in the throes of passion.

I unhooked my fingers from his hair and let him stand over me with a dark desire in his eyes. When I had finally come down from my high I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him deeply, rewarded with his sinister purrs that vibrated throughout my entire body.

"Your turn," I said with a wicked smile as I dropped down to my knees before him, using the wall to steady myself. His cock was inches from my face and I had to stare at it for a moment, taking it into my hand.

I could completely wrap my hand around it, my thumb and middle finger just barely touching around its girth. It was twitching beneath my fingers, lengthy and thick. I was so ready to take it down my throat. I looked up at him, his hands were splayed out against the wall behind me, his face twisted into an animalistic grin, waiting for me to please him. Waiting patiently for me to use my mouth on him.

I let a large pool of spit collect in my mouth before letting it fall onto the tip of his cock. He threw his head back as I began to stroke him with it, coating his shaft with my saliva. Next I kissed the tip, then, without warning, took the entire length of him into my mouth. I screwed my eyes shut as it smashed against the back of my throat, and tried desperately not to choke. It was proving impossible, so I came up for air, catching my breath before I took the length of him down my throat again and started to work him. In and out it went, my spit dripping from my mouth and his cock onto the floor of the training room. He was making sounds I'd never heard him make before. Deep, guttural, primal noises, while he brought one hand down to fist into my hair, urging me on.

Over and over again I stroked him with my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks with suction until my eyes were watering and my vision was blurry. His other hand came down to stroke my cheek and then I felt his need begin to build. It was desperate and wanton, his hips started to meet the thrusts of my mouth so I quickened my pace. One final pull and then he slammed into me, his hot seed shooting out to coat the depths of my throat. He groaned, it was harsh and loud and stirred up emotions in me that I wasn't even aware I had.

Satisfied with my performance I stood up, reaching for his hand.

"I want you," I coaxed, pulling him towards the combat mats on the floor, "to fuck me here."

And with that I laid down, noticing he was hard again even though he'd just cum. I spread my legs wide and looked at him as I began to push my fingers inside my pussy. He smiled wickedly at me and in a flash he was between my legs, the head of his cock placed at my entrance. I kissed him then, clinging to him like I needed him to live, and that's when he slammed into me and stilled.

I bit at his collarbone as he began to move, pressing his hips into me with such force that my body started to slide up the mat, but he followed. Never once stopping or slowing his speed.

"Madeline," He cooed, it was enough to send me over the edge. I raked my fingernails down his back so deep that I'm sure I'd drawn blood. He didn't seem to care, he was too interested in sucking on the sensitive skin of my neck, biting it as he thrusted in and out of me. He was stretching my walls in a way that made it hard to focus on anything else but the feel of him. Over and over again he penetrated me, pushing me beyond the point of no return. This man, this brilliantly insane, messed up man fit me like a god damn puzzle piece. I locked my legs around his waist and nudged his head from the crook of my neck, pressing our foreheads together as we stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna-" I began, my breath hitching in my throat.

"I know." He finished for me, picking up his pace. He pulled his face away from mine but never broke eye contact as I wrapped my arms around his neck, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

"Now, baby," He growled, his swollen and bruised face twisted in pleasure as I felt him begin to fill me with cum. That was all it took for me to join him, my muscles clenching deliciously around him as he spilled the final drops of his desire into me. He pumped a few more times, long, deliberate, slow strokes before pulling out and rolling onto the mat beside me. I quickly curled into him, splaying my hand over his heart.

"You…" He began. "You are more trouble than I ever thought you'd be, pet."

I smiled, still riding the high of our fight and our sex.

"I think you've just met your match, that's all." I said, and we both laughed in unison.

"I think," He rolled onto his side and dragged his marred knuckles down the side of my face, "You might be right, kitten." And with that, we kissed.

It was short, sweet, and finite. Our fight was over, and I had won.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _ **This is a bit shorter than my previous chapters but it's the perfect lead in to the next few I've got cooked up for y'all. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.**_

 _"In other news, Gotham PD has declared a city-wide manhunt for this woman. She was last seen wearing a black bunny mask and robbing the First National and Gotham Financial banks on 9th Avenue last week._

 _Authorities say she's responsible for the theft of 22.1 million dollars and the murders of six notorious gang bangers from the Gotham branch of the Italian Mafia which is run by Tommy Ceglio - a heavy hitter in the crime syndicate who sits at number three on the country's most wanted list._

 _Our sources say that Ceglio has been missing since the robberies and is presumed dead, although no connection has yet been made between this masked criminal and his disappearance._

 _Police are urging anyone with any information to come forward. Commissioner Gordon is offering a ten-thousand dollar reward for anything that can help lead to her arrest..."_

I heard the television drone on and I smiled smugly to myself as I sat in the bathroom redressing my wounds. I looked like shit warmed over. The swelling of my left eye had gone down, but had left behind an angry purplish yellow bruise. The blood vessels had popped all across the whites of my eye making it look red and demonic. My lip was split in two places, I had a knot the size of a baby's fist on my forehead, and the faint outline of a diamond encrusted "J" on my cheekbone from one of his heavy punches.

I cracked an even wider smile, shaking my head as I recalled the days prior - our big fight, and how much things have changed since then. One of the cuts on my lip split open again with my smile causing me to wince, bringing the warm wash cloth back up to my face to stop the bleeding. J sauntered into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and I almost felt guilty - he looked worse than I did.

He had a black brace on his knee so his walk was no longer lithe, instead he relied heavily on his cane, taking measured steps as he went. He had a vivid red slash on his throat where I'd held a knife to him, and his face was more purple than white. Both of his eyes matched my left, with the redness of popped blood vessels marring his otherwise hypnotizing blue irises.

"Hello handsome," I mused with a giggle. He gave me a sarcastic smile, coming to the mirror to redress some of his more hellish wounds.

"Hello to you my little bunny," He'd been calling me that ever since the story of our heist had broken on the news. I rolled my eyes.

J had taken extra precautions ever since, having his men keep a close eye on me. Don't get me wrong, they were all very accommodating, but I wasn't allowed to step outside of our place since the whole city was looking for me. I could feel the cabin fever setting in already.

Despite all of my best arguments, " _They don't even know what I look like! I had on a mask the whole time! I don't even have any tattoos they can identify me with! Please, J, let me come with you!"_ I still wasn't allowed to leave. J had at least been gracious enough to start letting me sit in on all of his meetings, even coming to me for advice on his plans and upcoming business deals, but I wanted more. Ever since the heist I'd been itching to get back out there and make my mark again.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed J come up behind me at my vanity until he placed his hands on my shoulders, his scraped and bruised knuckles standing out against his stark white skin.

"I've been thinking," He began, massaging my tense muscles with deft fingers, "and I've decided that I want you to come with me to meet Anton at the docks to pick up our shipment."

I was on my feet in an instant, turning to throw my arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly. He was quick to grip my arms and pin them between us, locking his fingers tightly around my wrists.

"Careful, pet, you forget I'm a crippled man thanks to you," He said, that depraved smile spreading across his features as he looked down at me.

"I think the limp makes you look...distinguished." I teased, earning a harsh growl from his throat. He may have a few screws loose but the man was a textbook narcissist, much like myself.

"I'm just teasing, don't be so sensitive." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I'm only sensitive when it comes to you," He mused, the smile back on his lips. I puckered mine up at him, stretching as far as I could up onto my tip-toes. He bent down, pressing his mouth against mine in a warm kiss.

I couldn't deny the truth to his statement. It seemed that ever since our fight he had come to rely on me more and more. There was a degree of trust between us now, mutual trust. He still had his moments, however, where he would backslide into his previous manipulative ways, trying desperately to get a hold on whatever emotions it was that he felt for me, but they were few and far between.

Still, I now understood why he chose to detach himself from any emotion - because when you're emotionally invested in someone it gives them the power to control you, and J was all about _being_ in control. He wasn't one to have any weaknesses, he wouldn't allow anyone to have that power over him. The difference with me being that I added to his power, I enhanced his control, I removed some of the burdens of being him, and while you could consider me a weakness of his - he knew I wasn't going anywhere, at least not willingly.

It wasn't long before his hands were all over me, our kiss deepening to our usual chaotic tempo. I found that things didn't stay gentle or sweet between us for very long. It was so easy to get swallowed up by him and his touch, the way his mouth felt. Hell, the man could give me a certain look and it would soak my panties through and have my knees turn to Jell-O.

He made quick work of my robe, pushing it off of my shoulders, growling in an appreciative way when he broke our kiss to stare at my naked body. I shrugged my robe the rest of the way off and reached out to push down his suspenders. I ripped apart the rest of the buttons on his shirt, hearing them bounce across the marble floors. He looked at me then, a devious grin on his face, arching a brow as he did.

I let him take control after that, allowing him to yank me up by my hair and spin me around. He forcefully bent me over, laying me out across the granite countertop of our bathroom, my hands desperately searching for something to hold onto and finding nothing. He was purring behind me as he pushed my curls over one shoulder and dragged his fingertips down my back enticingly slow. I was looking at him through the mirror, watching his expressions in amazement – the way he devoured me with his eyes was enough to send me spiraling into ecstasy.

He snarled as he popped open the button of his slacks and undid the zipper, bringing his cane up to smack the insides of my thighs. I hissed when I felt the stinging kiss of his lashes, obliging him by spreading my legs further apart. I watched him as he dropped the cane and brought his hand up to his mouth, running his tongue along the length of his fingers before bringing it between my legs to coat the lips of my pussy in his spit.

I moaned, flipping my hair over to the other side so I could look back at him. He wrapped his hand around his dick and inched his way inside me – slowly for once, savoring the feel of me wrapping so tightly around him. He buried himself to the hilt and took a moment to look down at me.

"You like the way I feel inside that tight little pussy, don't you, pet?" He asked, and it made my knees buckle.

"Yes, sir, I love it." I replied, ready for him to thrust into me. I saw him smirk and then there was a knock at our door.

"WHAT!" J growled, whipping his head behind him to look at the closed door of our bathroom.

"Sir, I have some news regarding tonight's shipment, it's urgent." It was Rich, his tone was hesitant and apologetic.

J pulled out quickly and slammed back into me, causing me to yelp and giggle. I knew Richard had heard me. J smiled wickedly down at me.

"I'll be with you shortly, Richard," J said, slamming into me again. I was trying my hardest not to moan out loud, biting into my already split lip painfully.

"Stay put." He hollered to Rich and began to pump into me at lightning speed. My eyes widened with shock and I quickly brought my hand up to cover my mouth, trying desperately to muffle my cries.

He continued to fuck me faster and harder than he's ever been with me before…and God, did it feel _good_.

"Hush now, pet," He murmured, his face twisted with pleasure. "This will be quick, and if you're a good girl, Daddy will finish you off tonight." I was struggling to catch my breath, the sounds of his hips slapping against my ass, I'm sure, could be heard well outside of the bathroom door. He was relentless, thrusting into me with such force that I had to press my hand against the mirror to keep my head from smashing into it.

It had only been a few minutes but I felt my orgasm building, and I knew his was coming too. He knotted his fingers in my hair and yanked my head back, steadying his grip as he dug deeper inside me, hitting my walls in ways I didn't even think were possible. He began to growl low in his throat, that animalistic sound he always made when he was deeply satisfied or about to cum. I knew it was the ladder, and as he slammed into me a final time and I felt his cum coat my insides, I lost control, vaguely aware of calling his name out loud as I came along with him.

He smiled at me in the mirror as he slipped out of me and I felt a few drops of his cum drip down the sides of my legs. I eased myself into a standing position and reached for my robe as he began to redress. My hair was a mess, and I did my best to try and tame the curls once I had the tie for my robe secured around my waist.

He left his shirt on the floor, slipping his suspenders over his shoulders, and came to give me a quick kiss.

"That was my best Prada, you know," He said against my lips, motioning to the discarded shirt on the floor.

"I couldn't help myself," I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders as J opened the bathroom door and allowed Rich to enter. I felt my cheeks turn crimson, I knew it had to smell like sex in here.

"What is it? Be quick." J sounded irritated and I rolled my eyes again. His tone was always clipped with his employees, even Richard, who had proven himself to be useful and valuable time and time again.

"Sir," He began, and bent to hand J his cane. "Ma'am." He nodded in my direction as I sat down at my vanity, facing the pair of them.

"Hey, Richie," I smiled, trying to hide my embarrassment as I was sure I looked like I'd just been fucked. If he noticed, he didn't give anything away.

"Anton has changed the location of the exchange, sir," Richard said, looking over at J who was leaning on his cane.

"What? Why the fuck would he do that?" J snarled, his eyes lighting up with anger at the inconvenience.

"Apparently Batman got wind of the shipment and has the police patrolling the docks. He asked to bring the shipment here but I told him I would have to clear things with you before I gave him the go ahead."

"Ahh, good old Batsy! I haven't had any fun with him in ages!" J looked positively enthralled at the prospect of going toe to toe with the Bat himself, so much so that I had to shake my head. If there was one person in the world I could never come before it had to be him. J thrived off of his altercations with Batman. I doubted he would find much purpose in life if Batman ever went missing or was killed.

"I don't think it would be wise to bring them here, J." Richard said, "This whole thing smells like shit."

J twirled his cane in a circle as he laughed, reaching his other hand out to clap Rich on the shoulder.

"Who would be stupid enough to set me up?" He asked, his eyes wide with accusation, as if anyone would dare cross the Joker. I had to agree with Richard, though. Why would police be patrolling the docks when the whole damn city is out looking for me?

"J…" I chided him gently, standing up and walking over to his side. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I think Richard is right. The cops are too busy chasing any lead they can get their hands on that will point them in my direction. Why does he all of a sudden want to bring his shipment here…unless it's a set-up?"

"I think she's right, boss. The whole underbelly of the city has been talking about the heist you two cooked up. They may not know who she is, but they know that you sanctioned the deal with Ceglio. It doesn't take much to piece together that she is affiliated with you." Richard concluded, backing me up on my skepticism.

J stroked his chin thoughtfully, I could see the gears turning in his head.

"Tell Anton the drop will take place at the docks and if that's a problem for him then I'll be sure to handle things my way," He said, delighted, an evil smile pulling his mouth up at the corners. "My way is always more fun, he's lucky I'm even willing to give him a choice."

"You got it, boss."

"And Rich? Do me a favor and get my bunny and I reservation at The Enclave. I think she's been cooped up here long enough and deserves a little dinner date. Plus, you know how much I just _love_ making Gotham's elite squirm in their seats." Richard nodded to both of us and backed out of the room. I noticed that he never turned his back on J, a gesture that reminded me of servants to a King and Queen.

I looked over at J with a questioning look on my face, one eyebrow arched nearly into my hairline.

"Dinner? Really? Aren't you a wanted man?" I asked, moving to stand in front of him and rest my hands on his bare chest. He looked down at me with what I'm guessing was his version of affection as he took my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"That I am, sweetness," He declared, leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose. "But that doesn't mean I can't take my gal out on the town to wine and dine her!" He threw his arms out wide in a grand gesture that made me chuckle and shake my head as I wrinkled my nose at him. He was certifiably nuts, but I knew he wasn't lying.

Everyone in Gotham could be bought, and I briefly shuddered to think how much he'd have to pay for our discretion and their silence but I couldn't deny my excitement. Date night and an arms deal with Mister J? Yes, please. This was gonna be my kinda night.

He


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

Chapter Nine

 _ **Author's Note: This chapter was more than twice as long as my other installments, so I decided to split it into two parts. This particular part gives you a glimpse at a side of J that you may not be used to, but one that I think is integral to my story. I wanted to provide another layer of complexity to Madeline and J's relationship. I hope you guys like it! As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged. You can expect part two tomorrow.**_

"Get out of here!" I commanded, ushering J out of the bathroom so I could start putting on my makeup. By the looks of my face I had a lot of work ahead of me, especially since our reservation was at 8 and it was already 6 - I was nowhere close to being ready.

J grinned as I shoved him past the doorjamb, carefully of course, as to not add any more strain to his injured knee. He turned to face me as I stood with my arms on either side of the entryway to our bathroom.

"You know, my little bunny, I'm not entirely fond of surprises." I looked up at him, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"You weren't fond of the idea of me in combat boots either, but if I recall correctly you came around to that one quickly," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him before shutting the door, separating us completely. I heard him laugh on the other side and it made me smile as I made my way back to the vanity to start trying to cover up the discoloration on my face.

 _Thank God for good makeup._ I thought, when I'd finally concealed the majority of the purplish bruises that decorated my cheekbones and eyes. I was relieved to see that the knot on my forehead had been reduced to a tiny bump. I'd been putting cold compresses on it since Richard left to take care of our dinner plans.

I set my foundation with a translucent powder from Chanel that smelled divine and began to contour my cheeks, jawline, nose, and forehead. I silently thanked the internet as I worked. YouTube had become an integral part of my life once I was on my own. I spent countless hours watching makeup tutorials to try and gain some semblance of feminine appeal. My father taught me much, including how to capitalize on male desires, but he wasn't equipped to teach me how to be a woman.

When I was satisfied with how well I had blended everything out I reached for my blush and highlighter. I swiped the blush delicately along my cheek bones and the apples of my cheeks, then used the highlighter to add a dewy glow from my temples down, as well as a pop of it on my nose, and a swipe across my chin. I took my fingertip and dabbed some onto my cupid's bow and was satisfied with the sparkle to my face when I looked in the mirror. You couldn't see the bruises anymore, in fact, the only thing marring my face were the popped blood vessels in my eye.

Next, I defined my eyebrows, brushing all the hairs in place before using my angled brush to fill in the spots where the hair was sparse. I decided to keep my eye makeup light, opting to swipe a thin line of black liquid liner across my top lid before I glued on a set of thick, luxurious falsies on my lash line. I coated my natural lashes with mascara so they stuck to the long fake ones, and took extra care with my bottom lashes, making sure they were all separated and given a generous coating of mascara as well.

I dug around my makeup stash looking for the perfect shade of lipstick and ended up picking out a dark nude color with a matching pencil. I expertly lined my lips, extending just a fraction past my natural lip line, then coated my lips with the velvety liquid lipstick. The cuts on my lips were barely noticeable now. I misted my face with setting spray and smiled at my reflection, feeling my confidence skyrocket. There was something about makeup that made me feel…powerful, elegant, and sexy as hell.

 _Now, what the hell am I going to do with my hair?_ I let my shoulders sag, my momentary confidence deflated, as I looked at my hair in the mirror. My face looked perfect, but I was dreadful when it came to styling my own hair. I pulled out a handful of bobby pins and decided to just start pining up pieces and see what happened. I let a few stray curls hang to frame my face and shoulders as I twisted up sections of hair and pinned them in place, taking care to make sure it looked disheveled in an intentional way.

 _Not bad, Madeline. Not bad at all._ I thought, standing up and taking my hand held mirror to check the back of my hair. It didn't look as bad as I thought it would, the twisted knots of hair blended together well and the wisps of my curls made it look like an elegant up-do. I set it with hairspray before tip toeing towards the bathroom door, listening intently for any signs of life on the other side. I cracked the door open as quietly as I could and peeked outside. He wasn't in our room. I exhaled a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and stepped into the bedroom and to my closet.

I was giddy, I couldn't hide or deny it as I bounced around and thumbed through all of the expensive clothes in my closet. I found the dress I was looking for and carefully took it down off its hanger. I turned to my lingerie drawer and pulled out a delicate pink thong made entirely out of lace. I disrobed and pulled it up over my legs, making sure the straps set flush against my hips, then turned back to my dress. It was a deep purple suede, with a high neck, low cut sides, and a scooping backline that stopped just above the top of my ass. I stepped into it, pulling the straps up over my shoulders and smoothing the material down the front. It hugged my body all the way down to the knees where the material belled out, creating an almost mermaid-like silhouette. I did a quick twirl, making sure everything was in place, and as I spun I saw a jewelry box with a bow on top of it sitting on the chair in front of my shoe rack.

 _Oh, J!_ I gasped, picking it up and running my fingers along the length of the box. It felt heavy in my hands and I eagerly lifted the lid, nearly dropping it when I saw what was inside. It was a beautiful gold and diamond necklace that criss crossed elegantly all the way around to the clasp, and there were large tear-drop shaped emerald pendants that hung down across the front, varying in size, the largest pendant meant to drape in the hollow of my throat. Two gorgeous gold, diamond, and emerald drop earrings accompanied the necklace and as I looked at them in awe I felt the tears well up in my eyes. They were the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever seen.

Very carefully I slipped the necklace on, making quick work of the clasp as I blinked away my sentimental tears. I put the earrings on next, and looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror when I was finished. My mouth popped open. I looked like a movie star…no, like _royalty_. My shoulders were back, neck elongated and straight, the curves of my body on full display, the confidence was rolling off of me full force. I felt beautiful. I scanned my shoe rack for the perfect pair to compliment my outfit and set my eyes on my pair of gold Louboutins. They laced up to mid-calf and had a pointed toe with floral looking cut outs along the top. When I had the straps secured I grabbed my golden clutch, making my way back into the bathroom to put a few essentials inside and spritz myself with my favorite perfume.

I took one final look in the mirror and I barely recognized the woman who stared back, but dammit I liked what I saw. I looked like a woman who had the world in the palm of her hand, someone who had everything she could ever hope for. The type of woman that pulled out envy and desire in those around her. The type of woman I always wanted to be. I realized then that had it not been for J, I never would have been able to become this version of myself, and it felt amazing being able to do it with him. Together. The two of us. An equal, fucked up, beautiful pairing.

I took a deep breath as I exited the bathroom, the clock on the wall said it was 7:15, which gave us enough time to get to The Enclave. I pushed our bedroom door open and saw J sitting at the piano playing a melancholy tune on the keys, his back to me. He was in a penguin tux, the back of his suit jacket hanging low behind him. He had on shiny black and white oxfords, and his hair was slicked straight back and combed to perfection. The bedroom door clicked shut and he immediately stopped playing, spinning around on the piano bench to look at me.

I can't be sure, but I swear I saw his chest hitch, as if his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of me. He didn't give much else away as he rose and began to saunter towards me, his cane tapping the floor as he went. There was a fire in his eyes that made me blush, a shyness creeping over me that I was unfamiliar with. When he got close enough to me he reached out and hooked his finger under my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. Both of his hands were covered in white satin gloves and when I looked up at him I noticed that he, too, had concealed the bruises on his face.

"Miss Malice," He breathed, releasing my chin and taking one of my lose curls to twirl around his finger, "you look…" There was an emotion in his eyes that I didn't recognize. Fondness, maybe? It wasn't the desire or attraction I was so used to seeing. There was a tenderness to him in this moment that was so foreign to me.

He let go of my curl and dragged his satin fingers down the side of my neck, resting it on top of my shoulder as he cleared his throat.

"Do you like the jewelry?" He questioned, brushing the back of his hand across the Emerald pendants.

"They're beautiful, J. Thank you." I said, reaching up to push a stray hair back that had dared to escape his perfectly styled coif.

"You should always be draped in the finest materials this miserable world has to offer." He finished, the tenderness still present in his eyes as he looked at me. We stood there, frozen in time, drinking in the appearance of each other. I thought fleetingly if this was what love must be like, and quickly pushed it out of my mind. I didn't believe in love. I couldn't fall in love and neither could he. Just deep, obsessive attachment. But I had to admit that I was enjoying this newfound softer side to him, it appealed to me in a way that I never thought it could. I didn't want this, right? I wanted our tumultuous, cantankerous relationship. The extreme highs and lows, the fights, the rough sex, the destruction. Still, I couldn't stop myself from wondering how different the sex would be if I took him to bed right now, or how different our lives would be if he was always like this.

We broke eye contact when we heard someone clear their throat. It was Richard, waiting awkwardly at our front door.

"Apologies sir, ma'am," He said, "but it's almost 7:30 and we have a bit of a drive back into the city. If you could both follow me, the car is waiting for you."

J cleared his throat again and took a step back from me, I saw the last trace of whatever he was feeling leave his eyes as he extended his arm out to me.

"Shall we, my little bunny?" He asked as I hooked my arm in his, bringing my hand to rest in the crook of his elbow. I smiled up at him, enjoying the sound of my heels clicking against the tile floor as we made our way out of the apartment.

"We shall."

The ride to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence. J pulled me into the circle of his arm once Richard had shut the door, and was dragging his satin-tipped fingers up and down the exposed skin of my side. As we got closer to town J rolled down the partition and spoke to Rich.

"You did what I asked, Richard?" He questioned, never stopping the slow drag of his fingertips on my skin.

"Yes sir, I've got some of our most skilled men on it. The cops should have their hands full well into the night."

"Excellent," J said approvingly. "I don't want anything to interrupt us tonight. Keep me well informed if anything changes."

I looked up at him then with a puzzled look on my face. He hadn't mentioned any activity planned tonight other than dinner and our meeting with Anton. He returned my gaze and brought his free hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Never you mind, pet." He said. "I just sent Gotham PD on a wild goose hunt so you and I can enjoy our meal and take care of business." His eyes darkened at the end of his sentence. He was always eager to get to work, always cooking up schemes to destroy the fabric of society. Although I had to admit I was flattered that he went through so much trouble to ensure we had a good evening together. It was a bit surreal – going on a dinner date with The Joker. The thought was almost comical, but he was a showman and I was now his supporting actress.

The car came to a stop and I broke our gaze to look out the window at the grand entryway to The Enclave – Gotham's very own three Michelin star restaurant. I never dreamed I'd ever step foot in the place and yet here I was with my twisted clown prince at my side.

Richard parked the car and came to open J's door, handing him his cane as he stepped out, and allowing me to grasp his hand for support as I followed suit.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up, boss." He said, as I hooked my arm in J's on the sidewalk. "You two go enjoy your evening, everything has already been taken care of." Rich looked at me and gave me a goofy lopsided grin that was so out of character for him. I wondered briefly what the hell he was so happy about.

"Thank you, my good man," J called to Richard as he guided me to the front doors and escorted me inside. The maître d' greeted us warmly, if he was uncomfortable or scared of J his face gave nothing away.

"I believe I have a reservation under Joker," He said smoothly, but I saw the corners of his mouth begin to twitch upwards. "The Joker."

I couldn't stop myself and snorted out a laugh. _Normalcy amongst the chaos._ I thought as I grinned up at him.

"Yes, sir, right this way," The maître d' said, grabbing two leather-bound menus and leading us to a small, intimate table in the back of the restaurant. The inside of the place was gorgeous. Tall marble pillars lined the walls up to the impossibly high, arched ceilings that looked to be coated in pure gold, there was a small orchestra playing softly from a stage in the back corner, and the tables were covered in immaculate white table cloths with gorgeous floral bouquets at each one and place settings that had more silverware than I knew what to do with. Extravagant gold and crystal chandeliers hung at different intervals across the ceiling, casting a warm yellow glow across the room. The ambiance was magical. _A girl could really get used to this_. I thought fondly.

The maître d' made a move to pull out my seat but I saw J bring his gloved hand out to grasp the man's arm, letting a soft growl escape his lips. Only then did I see a crack in his composure when his eyes widened in shock and he stepped back immediately.

"Apologies, Mister Joker, sir," He stuttered, scurrying around the table to instead pull out J's seat.

I grinned, moving to sit down, and J tucked my chair up underneath me. Before I was completely seated I straightened out the fabric of my dress to make sure it didn't get caught under the legs of the chair. The maître d' handed me my menu as well as their wine selection and once J was seated he did the same to him. The man bowed profusely, backing away from us as he wished us a good meal.

I took a moment to look around at the rest of the tables in the room. I recognized some of the faces – a senator, a hot-shot lawyer with a woman who definitely wasn't his wife, even a table full of congressmen, what business they had in Gotham I'll never know. As I scanned the room I noticed how uneasy they were, without giving too much away. Still, I could see it. The women were touching their necks and shifting in their seats uncomfortably, the men were staring at their plates, none of them daring to look in our direction for more than half a second.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" J spat, noticing me staring down the surrounding restaurant attendees. "How easily their silence can be bought. They'll stuff their gullets full to the brim with food and wine then go home and tell all of their friends and family how they survived a night with The Joker, when in reality I merely acquiesced their cooperation by appealing to their greed."

I looked over at him then, my eyes tracing the frown lines on his forehead and the scowl on his lips. We shared the same disdain for society, me and him, and while he had more experience with it than I did, we enjoyed pointing out the hypocrisy of it all. We knew what we were and where we fit in this world, but it was so much fun to make a mockery of all those who were content with living their lies. I reached across the table to place my hand over his, a small gesture that made his focus shift back to me. His face softened as I squeezed his fingers.

"Good evening sir and madam, may I start you off with one of our many exquisite bottles of wine?" It was our waiter, I hadn't even noticed his approach.

"We'll have a bottle of the Cheval Blanc Merlot," J replied, not taking his eyes off of me. I was vaguely aware of the waiter uttering his consensus and backing away from our table. I arched one of my sculpted brows in his direction.

"You drink wine?" I asked, a playful smile forming on my lips.

"It's one of the few things we've gotten right over the years," He shrugged, "Well, that and whiskey." I stifled a laugh. He was full of surprises, and his mood tonight was unparalleled. Our waiter returned in an instant, pouring our glasses expertly before setting the bottle in a bucket that was nestled in a cart he rolled up to the side of our table.

"Have you decided on your meals?" He asked, folding a towel over his forearm. I hadn't even looked at the menu since we sat down but J didn't miss a beat and ordered for both of us, some lavish sounding seafood dishes that I'm sure I would love. The waiter scurried away when he was finished and I found myself staring at J, still trying to wrap my head around this evening and the way he was behaving.

"J," I began, placing my hands in my lap to fidget with my napkin nervously. "You're…different tonight. Is there something on your mind?" I held my breath, waiting for his response. He laughed across the table at me.

"Oh, my dear Madeline," He cooed, "things don't always have to be so tempestuous between us. I'm not _always_ in a mood to destroy things. Sometimes I enjoy doting upon myself and, now you. You've been so… _good_. A woman who can stand her ground with me deserves _something_ as a token of my appreciation and admiration."

"Admiration?" I questioned. It didn't seem like a feeling he was capable of having for anyone other than himself and maybe Batman.

"Yes, kitten. I admire your gumption! How you bravely tamed the beast in me," He took a sip of his wine and his eyes darkened when he looked back at me. "At least for now." I swallowed hard, letting him continue.

"How did you put it again, pumpkin? I believe you so eloquently said ' _our crazies fit'_ – and it would seem that you are correct in your deduction. Although, I must admit that I'm not used to someone able to keep up with me…calm me down…contribute to my madness. It has been one hell of an adjustment, one I don't think I'll ever get entirely used to."

I knew he was right. His previous partnership was the polar opposite to what we shared. Because of that I was prepared for his backslides. I was prepared and more than willing to keep reminding him of who I am and why I'm here – what I do for him, for us. I didn't care if I had to do it every day. I didn't care if it took a conversation or a physical rebuke – I'd do it a thousand times over if it meant that I could stay with him and dive deeper into this pit of insanity. I was strong enough, for the both of us. I'd be beside him through it all, no matter the consequence.

"I've grown quite fond of you in these weeks, Madeline, and I don't know how else to show you that but through things like this." His eyes held so much sincerity that it made me smile. He placed his hand on the table, palm side up, and I eagerly laid mine on top of his, relishing in the feel of his satin fingers as they delicately gripped my wrist.

"This is…more than enough, J. I mean, I never even dreamed I'd step foot in this place, and yet here we are. Me and my clown prince." I grinned at him and he laughed.

"You know, I've always like that little nickname of mine. _'The Clown Prince of Crime.'"_

When we finished our meal and were waiting for dessert, some ridiculously expensive chocolate truffle thing that I couldn't pronounce, J stood up from his seat and offered me his hand.

"Dance with me," He commanded gently, to which I obliged, slipping my hand into his as I slowly rose from my seat. He led me towards the small orchestra on the opposite end of the restaurant. As we went, people's conversations that had picked up over the course of our meal had reverted to hushed whispers when we passed which made me smile smugly.

 _You should be afraid,_ I thought, _of both of us._

There was a panel of polished wood floors in front of the orchestra, a small dance floor directly in front of the stage, and J wasted no time twirling me into his arms – his hand placed securely around my waist, albeit a little lower than is considered appropriate, but I didn't mind at all. I slipped one hand into his other that was extended between us and brought my other hand up to the nape of his neck where I pushed my fingers into the short hairs there.

He led us across the floor in a waltz, spinning me around and dipping me along to the sweet sounds of stringed instruments. I had to admit I was more than impressed at his obvious ease with which he moved us both – it felt like we were gliding, and it wasn't long before I was breaking our proper stance to pull him closer to me so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. His chest vibrated with laughter as he circled his arm tighter around me, bringing our clasped hands to rest on his chest as he rocked us side to side slowly. I breathed him in and he smelled like home to me. Expensive cologne, gun powder, sweat, and soap.

The song came to an end and I took longer than I should have to release him. He nudged us apart, a smile still on his face, and escorted me back to our table where the dessert was waiting for us…and so was Richard.

 _Shit._


	10. Chapter 9 Part Two

**_Here it is! I know I've kept you guys waiting for so long and I'm so sorry about that. This has proven to be a more difficult scenario to write than I had anticipated. I hope you guys like it, chapter ten is already in the works. As always feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!_**

"Here, kitten," J said, digging through the trunk of our blacked out SUV and handing me my gear. In my rush to get ready for our dinner I had completely forgotten to bring it with me for our meeting with Anton. Thankfully, he was prepared and had his men pack up a duffel bag full of my things as well as his signature gold-plated AK-47, my twin Colt handguns that were already tucked into my holster, and his favorite purple and gold Colt 1911.

I rolled up the partition that separated us from Richard's line of sight, although I seriously doubted he would have the balls to even consider looking back here unless directed to. He was more than familiar with the way J operated. I shimmied out of my dress, pushing it down to my hips and slipped my new corset around my torso. It was purple patent leather with golden bone clasps at the front.

When I had finally secured the closures, adjusted my breasts in the cups, and slid the holster for my Colts across my back, I found the pants J had packed for me and snorted. They were the same color green as his hair and made of a shiny latex.

"Really?" I said, holding the pants up in front of me. "How do you expect me to get into these while in the back seat of a moving car?"

J shrugged, reaching for my foot. His fingers worked the ties of my heels - one foot at a time, pulling them off and tossing them into the trunk.

"I'd imagine you have to put them on very, very carefully." He grinned, watching with amusement as I lifted my hips off the seat and pulled my dress down until it fell in a puddle of soft fabric at my feet. I heard him purr when he caught a glimpse of my lace thong.

I bunched up the latex pants all the way down to the leg openings and stuck both feet into them, working them up my legs very carefully, inch by inch, the material fighting me every step of the way. It took immense effort not to fall with every bump in the road we hit. When I had finally gotten the pants all the way up I glanced sideways at J - he was licking his lips as his eyes raked over the skin-tight pants approvingly.

"Remind me to have Tiffany purchase more latex for you." He commented, reaching out to drag his satin-gloved fingers down the length of my thigh. I smiled and shook my head at him. I hate to admit it but I liked the way the latex looked on me, too, as if someone had poured it over my skin.

I dug further into the bag when I was finished admiring my new bottoms and found my thigh holster full of my knives and a pair of gloves I'm assuming J had bought for me without my knowledge. I was always finding little things he picked out for me at the most unexpected moments. The gloves were long, stopping in the middle of my upper arms, and a gold colored silk. An elegant addition that was a perfect match with the clasps of my corset. I slid them up my arms before securing my holster in place and reaching for my bunny mask that was tucked away at the bottom of the bag.

"Allow me, Miss Malice," J insisted, grabbing the mask from my hands and slipping it on over my face. I liked when he called me by my pseudonym, it made it feel more powerful and real. When he acknowledged me as Miss Malice it was encouragement and affirmation all rolled into one. It was a sign of respect - one that I valued above all else, one that confirmed for me that he took me seriously as not only his lover but his partner as well.

I reached for my jewelry and took it off as he finished with my mask, tucking it into the small inside zipper of the bag, not wanting anything to happen to it should things go south.

"Thank you, daddy," I remarked, grabbing my Giuseppe combat boots and a pair of socks, putting them on and lacing the boots up tightly before setting the duffel bag back in the trunk.

"There's one more thing you can do for me-," J began, causing me to look over at him while I tried to settle the unease that was creeping over me. I didn't like that we were heading into this with absolutely no back up.

"What's that, baby?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I watched him reach into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pull out my choker, holding it delicately between his fingers. I didn't hesitate to turn my back to him and allow him to put it on me. I touched the "J" pendant fondly when it hit the hollow of my throat.

"Come here," He ordered, and I obeyed, sliding across the seat and into the circle of his arm. His other hand caught my chin roughly as he tilted my head towards him to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth, running my hands down the lapels of his jacket as I did. The kiss was shorter than I would have liked it to be but when we pulled apart he was looking at me with a level of affection that mirrored the way he'd looked at me before we left for dinner.

It was so unlike him, but it didn't make me uncomfortable like it probably should have. Instead, I felt a warmth that spread through me from my chest and out. I wondered idly if my desire had finally become a reality - maybe he really did need me now, like I had hoped he would ever since the first night I stepped into his club.

The partition began to come down, and it was then that I realized that the car had stopped moving. Richard's eyes looked relieved through the rear-view mirror when he saw that I was fully clothed.

"We're here," He said, shutting off the headlights and putting the car in park. I peered around the front seats and out the windshield. Thirty yards ahead of us, where the docks for freight shipping came to a halt, was what looked like a Mercedes G Wagon – its halogen lights illuminating the figure of a tall, lean man who stood in front of the grill. Flanking the man on either side were at least six other men, all clad in black clothes, who were unloading large crates full of assault rifles, semi-automatic pistols, and a plethora of shotguns.

Richard was making his way around the car to let us out, so I took the opportunity to grip J's forearm and catch his attention to express the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Baby," I began, and he turned to look back at me as Rich pulled our door open. I chewed my bottom lip nervously. I didn't want him to think I was scared or hesitant. I was raised to fear nothing and never hesitate – those two things will get you killed, especially in our line of work, but I just couldn't shake this feeling.

He whipped his head back in Richard's direction, and signaled for him to hold on.

"Give us a moment, Anton can wait." He said, pulling the door shut behind him as he slid across the seat closer to me, gripping both of my hands in his. "What is it, doll face?"

"This doesn't feel right," I began, refusing to look him in the eyes. "We're heading into this completely blind and exposed. No back up, no nothing." He brought his finger to my chin, lifting my face and forcing me to drag my eyes up to lock with his.

"Madeline," He cooed, and to my surprise there wasn't a hint of annoyance or anger in his voice. He looked understanding for once. "I have a long standing history with Anton. We've made each other a lot of money over the years, and he's never been one foolish enough to sully our arrangements. He's scared of me, pet. He knows what happens to those who cross me." He finished, his lips curving into that wickedly unsettling smile.

"If anything happens to you…" I let my sentence trail off and hang in the air, averting my eyes from his once more. He purred and gripped my shoulders, bending down to bring his face into my line of sight.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, kitten, I promise you. Daddy isn't going anywhere and neither are you." He squeezed my shoulders affectionately, planting a chaste kiss on my lips that was meant to be reassuring but did little to quell my anxiety before turning back to the door, tapping on the glass to signal Richard to let us out.

J helped me out of the car and I stepped around him, allowing him to grab his AK from the floorboard. He glanced sideways at me and smiled, bending his elbow in my direction so I could hook my hand through it. I took a steadying breath before we made our way towards Anton and his men. As we went, I noticed that despite the brace that was circling his knee, his steps were sure and steady. If it was causing him any pain he made no show of it. He wasn't one to expose any kind of weakness to others.

"Mister J, sir," A gravelly voice rang out as we approached the group of men at the end of the docks. I still couldn't see his face. The lights from his vehicle illuminated his back, but shrouded the front of his body in darkness. "As you can see, the shipment is right on time."

"What's with the big production, Anton?" J asked, motioning to the piles of weapons at the man's feet.

"Well, sir, I just wanted to reassure you that you were getting exactly what ya paid for." Anton took a few steps towards us then, and the light from the lamp post beside us cast a yellow glow across his face. He was a handsome guy, in that old-fashioned, All-American sort of way. He had a wide, square jaw with a dimpled chin and day-old stubble. Thick, dirty blonde brows framed his deeply set almond shaped brown eyes, and his straight blonde hair was a ruffled mess atop his head. He had that sort of surfer boy meets board room businessman look to him. Unassuming as it may be I still couldn't rid myself of my nagging suspicion. Something just wasn't right.

"Now, now, Anton, there's no need for all of that. We've been in business a long time, you and I. You've never been stupid enough to short me, so what gives?" I dropped my hand from the crook of J's arm as he pulled his straight razor from an inside pocket of his suit jacket and began twirling it around his fingers.

"That we have," Anton locked eyes with me then and I was immediately thankful to J for having packed my gear. Something about the way he was looking at me made me sick to my stomach. "Say, Joker, that's a mighty fine specimen you got yourself there. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting her yet." Incredulously, Anton extended his hand to me, expecting me to shake it. As he reached out towards me I saw J's gloved hand grasp his wrist tightly.

"Don't even think about it, kid." J growled, his chest beginning to heave with anger, which only made Anton grin in response.

"I see you still don't like to share, huh, Joker? That's a shame." Anton shook his wrist free of J's hold and took another step towards me. "I've got someone willing to pay a pretty penny for your new bitch."

Quickly I removed my Colt's from their holsters and pointed them in Anton's face, letting my forefingers graze the triggers. I could hear J snarling beside me.

"Do you really think this is a wise choice, Anton? You know what happens to those who disrupt my plans."

Anton laughed, and it was then that I noticed his men had stopped unloading the haul and were standing shoulder to shoulder with a variety of loaded weapons in their hands.

"Yeah, I know what happens, Mister J, but ya see…I know you ain't got no backup tonight. My new client has me under good authority that your men are out and about keeping our boys in blue hot on their tails." I swallowed hard, trying my best to remain calm. My fingers were itching to squeeze the trigger and put this sleazy bastard out of his misery. "So…I'll take my chances. Besides, this guy is shelling out three times what you were willing to pay and all I had to do was get ya here and make sure your pretty little bunny was in tow."

I hadn't noticed Richard move to stand on the other side of J, his weapon drawn and pointed at Anton as well. J began to laugh, actually it was more like a cackle. He bent at the waist as he did so, and I saw him reach for his Colt 1911. When he straightened his posture the barrel of his gun was aimed directly at Anton's face.

"How pathetic," J spat. "I blame myself for giving you more credit than you deserve, Anton. Tell me…is the money worth more than your life?"

"The way I sees it, Joker, you're outnumbered and out-gunned. You really think you're gonna come outta this in one piece? You may be a crazy son of a bitch but everyone knows you ain't ready to die. You were notorious for leaving your old bitch out to dry when shit got heavy. I doubt much has changed for ya there except that you replaced your old bitch with a new one." J made a move towards Anton, they were practically nose to nose. I switched up my posture, moving to point one gun in the direction of Anton's goons while the other one remained locked on him. J's teeth were bared as he rolled his neck, I could feel the rage rolling off of him, and it was infectious. My unease began to dissipate, replaced instead by a seething fury.

"You've got me all figured out, huh? Figured out the method to my madness, did ya?" Anton nodded smugly, refusing to back down even though J was looming over him. "Well, pal, you're not entirely wrong - there's just one little thing you've got mixed up." He cast a sideways glance at me and I saw his lips curl into a smile. I took it as my cue and pulled the trigger, blowing a hole right through Anton's face.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. As I was pulling back on the trigger I was too engrossed to notice the M84 flash grenades that had been rolled near the group of us. Before Anton even hit the ground and anyone got to fire off another round the grenades exploded. The sound was unbearably loud and it was accompanied by three blinding flashes of lights. I fell to my knees instantly, dropping both of my handguns to cover my ears. I was seeing stars, blinking my eyes over and over again to try to regain my vision. Despite the disorientation, all I could think about was J. I needed to see him, to make sure he was okay.

"J," I cried out, even though I couldn't hear my voice over the ringing in my ears. I could barely make out the shape of his crumpled body a few yards away from me as I desperately tried to regain my equilibrium so I could move towards him.

I blindly began to crawl, hands out, as the spots started to fade from my vision. My efforts proved to be futile when an unfamiliar pair of hands yanked me up off the ground, securing my arms behind my back with a thick, plastic zip tie.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I sneered, trying to kick out at whoever had ahold of me but they were too strong and I was still trying to recover from the flash bangs. "J!" I screamed again, and as the ringing was fading from my ears I heard him yell for me too.

My eyesight was almost clear and when I looked through the fading haze I saw a swarm of people in tactical gear surrounding Anton's men and making their way towards Richard and J.

"Get him out of here, Richard!" I screamed. "Now!"

"No!" J bellowed as Rich lifted him from the ground, urging him to retreat. "Madeline!"

"It's me they're after. Please, Rich, just go! Get him somewhere safe," I pleaded, tears beginning to spill down my face. I saw him nod at me before lifting J up and slinging him over his shoulder, carrying him as quickly as he could towards our SUV.

Some of the men in gear made a move to follow but whoever had me in their grip commanded them to stop.

"Let them go," He yelled. "We got what we came here for! Pack up everything and get rid of the bodies - we're wheels up in ten."

I kept struggling against him, but felt a sense of relief wash over me when I saw Richard peel off and away from the docks. _As long as he's okay,_ I thought to myself. When they were out of sight I used all the force I could muster to kick the knee of the man behind me. He dropped to the ground with a howl, pulling me down with him.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled, and I laughed.

"I bet that hurt," I teased menacingly, and with that, he cracked the steel grip of his weapon against my temple and the world went completely black.


End file.
